The Wolf's Imprint Revamped
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: "Life is always drawn out for everyone" At least that's what Bella Swan's younger sister Jace Swan always grew up hearing. Wanting something more than normal. Will she get it?
1. In The Beginning

_They say life is planned out for you. That it somehow can worm its way to set the future in place. But I usually don't believe that one bit. Not until I saw it for the truth for what it was. But let's start where it all began, by that I mean when my mom made a decision for what she believed._

1988, in a house that resided in Forks Washington. A woman was packing things, a man watched her do so, along with two children.

" Charlie, I can't let Bella or Jace grow up here! And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mom did." Renée said as Charlie watched his now ex-wife packing things up. Two girls, Bella, who was just a year and a half old, and Jace who was five months old.

" Renée please." Charlie looked at her, Renée looked at the sheriff with a slight glare but it let up.

" Alright." Renée said as she sat down with Charlie.

" I'll let you have custody of Jace, she seems more attached to you." Renée told her ex-husband, who nodded. Charlie looked at his youngest.

" Well have to settle this with the court." Renée said as Charlie looked at his ex-wife. It took about a month to settle everything, but soon each parent had custody of one child. Renée looked at the six-month-old as she looked away, tears flooding out of her eyes.

" Mommy?" Bella asked as Renée looked at her one year old.

" It's ok Bella, you'll see them again," Renée told her child as they walked away, getting into the taxi, driving away from Forks. Charlie couldn't help but feel sad as he watches both Renée and Bella leave.

" It'll be ok, just you and I, Jace." Charlie told his youngest daughter, whom he held in his arms. Charlie got back in his car and carefully put Jace in her car seat. Driving home was calm till Charlie got home. As he put his car in park, the tear gates let open.

" Oh!" Charlie whimpered as Jace just watched. Jace let out a coo, Charlie looked at Jace, she needed him.

" Oh, Jace." Charlie says as he got out of the car, unbuckling the car seat, pulling her in. It would be only them now.


	2. Beach Walk

_There I was, the forest surrounded me, vegetation all around and I could not help but feel afraid but at the same time; safe. I see tuffs of this russet brown fur within the treeline. Hiding the animal well. I see within the trees the eyes. The same brown eyes, animal yet human._

I woke up shaken, placing a hand on my head and letting it fall as my phone rang and I answered it.

" Hey," I said to the other on the line, I felt slightly on edge.

" Hey, Jace." A very familiar voice said as I began to relax, Jacob Black was the one thing that calmed my anxiety.

" What are you up to?" Jacob asked as I smirked, getting out of bed.

" Just woke from a weird dream," I replied as he sighed on the other side.

" Look outside your window," Jacob said as I rolled my eyes, I walked to the window and saw him standing outside next to his rabbit.

" I'll be out in a minute," I said as I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and turned to myself in the mirror. I saw in the reflection myself; 5'5". Fair skin. Long dark brown hair. Midnight blue eyes. I grabbed a jacket and grabbed my keys.

" Hey Dad, I'm gonna hang with Jake," I said as I see him on the phone. He nods and I walk out the door. Jacob smiles as I walk towards him.

" Hey, Jace." He says as he wraps his arms around me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

" Hey," I said as he put me down, his long hair blowing in the wind.

" You wanna head to La Push?" Jake asked me.

" Sure, I'm game," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me, I got into his car as he got in the driver seat.

" So how's Emily?" I asked as Jacob got out of the driveway.

" She's doing ok. She wants you to visit sometime." Jacob replied as we go down the road.

" I plan on it," I replied to him, Jacob then proceeded to drive to La Push beach, as soon as we arrived, we got out of the car and started walking.

" So what's this dream about?" Jacob asked as I blushed a bit. We walked side by side.

" Just being in the woods, feeling like someone is watching," I replied as we sat down on the slightly wet sand.

" Been about a month since the dream started?" Jacob asked as I nodded to him. He looked at me slightly concerned.

" It's the same one, Jacob," I said as I felt myself shaking a little bit, my anxiety ramping up a little.

" Hey, it's ok." He told me as he placed his hand on my back, I shuttered as it felt pleasant, not as it normally did with a slight spasm of pain I looked at him.

" Sorry," I said as I stared into his eyes, right there I felt a small, no tiny pull to him. I could be imagining it right?

" How's being a junior? " Jacob asked as I could tell he was trying to distract me.

" Classes are going ok Jake," I replied the dream was still on my mind as I answered him.

" Seems it's colder in Forks without you, knowing that your dad keeps you on the res," I said as he smiled.

" He just likes keeping me close after. Well, you know that already." Jacob answered me. I solemnly nodded, ever since Jake's mom died, Billy doesn't like it when Jacob goes to Forks but is reassured that its to visit me.

" So I was wondering if you were free tomorrow after school?" Jacob asked as I quirked my eyebrows.

" What's the occasion?" I asked with a small smile.

" Emily's having a barbeque and you did say you wanted to go visit her, so does Harry. Hell, he misses you a lot since what happened." Jacob said as I smiled even bigger.

" I would love to Jacob," I replied as he smiled at me, a genuine smile.

" It would also get you out of Forks for a few hours," Jake said as I nodded.

" Yeah, it would," I said as I hear my phone ring, I picked it up to answer it.

" Hey Dad," I said as Jacob looked out on the ocean.

" Hey Jace, it's Bella." Dad started, I stood up at that.

' What's going on?" I asked as Dad sighed.

" She's coming home tomorrow." He replied to my question. I smiled, my older sister was coming home.

" That's great Dad, I'll be home soon," I said to him.

" See ya soon," Dad said before hanging up, I placed my phone in my pocket.

" Bella's coming home," I told Jacob, who smiled at me.

" I'll give you a ride home," Jacob said as he smiled at me, I blushed a bit as we walked back to the car. The drive home was quiet, stolen glances could be felt the entire time, but once I was back home, it was peaceful. I got out and walked to his side, he rolled down the window.

" You're a really sweet friend Jake, I don't know what I would do without you," I said as he smiled.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Best friend." Jacob said as I just smiled. I nodded and headed inside, feeling his gaze on my back. I go inside and see Dad smiling.

" Been 7 years since we last saw Bella," Dad said as I nodded.

" Guess I'm not going to be the only one helping you not burn dinner," I said as he chuckled.

" Glad you have my sense of humor," Dad said as I smiled.

" I'm gonna get some sleep, got to go to school in the morning," I said as I began for the stairs.

" So you were with Jake?" Dad asked, I stopped and turned to him.

" Yeah, we just went for a walk," I said as he smiled.

" Glad you two are hanging more since that..." Dad started, I gripped the stair hold.

" Dad. please, don't talk about that. please." I said in a shaking tone. He looked apologetic.

" I'm sorry," Dad said as he walked to me and placed a reassuring hand on my back, making me shudder.

" Alright, get some sleep," Dad said as I nodded, my head turned away from him. I head up the stairs and place a hand over my chest as I get to my room. I breathe deeply as I try to get my heartbeat to calm down. I never wanted to talk about him, but when someone brings it up, I feel the pain he caused. I heard my phone ring, I answer it without checking the caller ID.

" Hello?" I asked shakingly as I heard breathing on the other side.

" Jace? Are you ok?" It was Jacob's voice, I slide my back down the wall.

" I think I am having an anxiety attack, about Him," I said as I felt some tears going down my back.

" Hey listen to me ok!" Jacob's voice was like the light in the fog. All I could hear was him.

" It's ok, remember I'm here." Jacob's voice was starting to become clear.

" I'm not going anywhere, remember this." Jacob's voice was so clear, I could practically feel his presence.

" I'm ok," I said as I carefully got up and on my bed.

" It's ok," Jacob told me in a calm tone, hearing the voice was like being lifted.

" You always know how to keep me sane Jacob," I said as I got under the covers.

" Of course I do Jace, your my best friend, never forget that." He told me as I felt calmer.

" I don't think you'll ever make me forget to be honest," I said as I heard him chuckle on the other side.

" It's because of 6 years of friendship keeping us afloat," Jacob said as I smiled. He was something to me and not just my best friend.

" I'm gonna get some sleep," I said as Jacob sighed on the other side.

" I'll see you tomorrow Jace," Jacob told me before hanging up, I hung up and placed my phone on the side. My sister was coming home tomorrow, seven years and I finally get to see her again. I smiled at that thought.

" It'll be ok, Jace," I told myself, I looked at my window, the sunset was drawing me in, all the colors were blending beautifully and it was soothing, but not as soothing as Jacob's presence, with him I can breathe and forget all that happened back then.

" Everything will be ok," I said as I got under the covers, letting them turn my body into a warm pocket.

" I'm going to be fine," I said as I slowly felt my body succumbing to sleep, my head laid upon the pillow. I felt my eyes close.

_Once again I found myself in the forest, trees surrounding me. Flashes of the russet brown fur within the treeline went by faster, then stopped. The animal still hidden by the trees. I could now hear the animal's heavy breathing. I see it's unique eyes so animals but with the human will quelching it to submission, I felt completely safe._


	3. Return Of Bella Swan

It was the next day, I stood next to my car, my 1969 Dark Grey Chevelle 1969, just letting everything soak in. My older sister was coming home. I see my dad's cop car pull up. And there she was.

" Hey sis," I said as she was carrying a cactus, she smiled at me, then let her face fall back into a frown.

" Been a long time hasn't it?" Bella said as I nodded, she looked me up and down.

" You filled out." She said as I blushed a bit, but chuckled at her.

" I guess I did," I replied as Dad, Bella and I went inside. I lead Bella up the stairs, my room was across from hers.

" We helped make your room more mature as I like to call it," Dad said as Bella nodded to him, she placed her cactus on the desk. I heard a honk and I looked outside to see Billy and Jacob, so I head downstairs and go outside.

" Hey, Jacob," I said as he lifted me into his arms.

" You gonna be ok after last night?" Jacob whispered in my ear, I murmured and he set me down, I stared into his eyes as he smiled.

" Bella, you remember Billy Black." I heard Dad's voice behind me, I turned to see Dad with Bella by his side.

" Glad you're finally here," Billy said as Bella nodded to him.

" Hey Bella, I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." Jacob said as Bella nodded to him, I felt the tiny pull towards Jacob increase a tiny bit.

"Yeah... I think I remember..." Bella stammered a little. I see Dad and Billy play fighting, just smiling.

" Are they always like this?" My sister asked as I turned to her, nodding my head.

" Every single time they see each other," I said as Jacob smiled at me out of the corner of my eyes.

" So...are you two?" Bella asked as I looked at Jacob.

" Oh...No, we aren't together," I said as Jacob chuckled.

" Just best friends." Jacob replied to her, I felt his hand skim past mine, I looked at him and just smiled. I heard a tap on the truck next to us. Dad is smiling at this.

" So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Dad asked Bella, the expression I could see upon her face was fake, but she made it seem real.

"No way. The truck is for me?" She asked as she started to smile.

" Just bought it off Billy, here." Dad told her as I nodded.

" I rebuilt the engine and -" Jacob tells her, but she smiles.

" It's perfect!" She tells him, I smiled for her. I saw her actually smile. I get in Bella's new truck as Jacob follows me.

" Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but -" Jacob instructs her as I saw the keys in his hand. I hand them over to Bella.

" Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Bella said to us.

" I already have a car Bells." I said with a grin.

" I go to school on the reservation," Jacob said as I smiled.

" Which sucks more or less since I can't see him all the time." I said as Jacob chuckled.

" Too bad. It would've been nice to know at least one person. Being as I only know you and my sister." Bella said as I smiled. I get out of the car.

" Hey Jake, think you could come inside with me?" I asked as he nods. I lead him inside and head up the stairs. With him right behind me. I opened the door to my room and walked over to the bed.

" You doing ok?" Jacob asked as I sighed, he sat right next to me.

" I haven't been sleeping all too well." I said as he looked at me slightly concerned.

" It is..you know? The dream?" Jacob asked as I huffed a little bit.

" Yeah, I can't describe how it makes me feel when I wake." I told him. he looked a little more concerned but nodded.

" You think you could stay here? At least till I fall asleep, I got school tomorrow." I asked of him, he nodded. I got under the covers and laid my head upon the pillow.

" Thanks, Jake, I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I felt sleep take over.

_The forest once again surrounded me, the light of the moon shown upon me. I see in the clearing the shroud of trees, but I see the tuffs of russet fur and the eyes. Those eyes, so human yet animal. It's heavy breathing loud and clear, yet rugged at the same time. I felt safe, but a growl behind me made me turn._

I awoke placing my hand over my chest. Trying to calm my heartbeat. I turned to see it was early morning, so I got dressed and went downstairs.

" Sleep well?" Bella asked as I turned the corner into the kitchen.

" More or less." I replied to her. She looked confused, but I gave her a look to tell her, let sleeping dogs lie.

" I'm going to school, see you there." I said as I grabbed my keys. I went outside as I pulled my jacket on. Getting into the car was slow as my back slightly acted up.

" It'll be ok." I told myself. I then proceeded to drive to school, as I got there I parked. I got out of the car and went inside.

" Hey Jace." Eric's voice drew me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Hey." I replied as I got to my locker.

" So your sister is here." He said as I smiled.

" Yeah, its gonna take some time to adjust, but it'll be ok," I said as I grabbed my study book and shut the locker. I felt eyes on me, I looked to see one of the Cullens looking at me. I believed it was Jasper.

" Jace?" Eric's voice drew me out, I focused back.

" Sorry, got distracted," I replied to Eric.

" I still see that." Eric said as I chuckled. I went to my English class, the class was all nothing, but I got the assignment done. School the rest of the day was bland. After school ended, I went to my car, my phone rang, I answered it.

" Hey." I said as I smiled as I heard Jacob's chuckle on the other side.

" Any homework?" he asked as I started up my car.

" None. I'll be over after I check in with Charlie." I said as I smiled.

" Alright see you then." Jacob told me, I hung up. Then started to head home. I see the house and head inside.

" Hey Dad?" I asked as I see him looking over some files.

" I'm heading over for the barbeque," I told him, he smiled and nodded. I went upstairs and got changed. Then I left for the barbeque.


	4. Unusual Save

As I arrive at La Push, it was slightly raining. I stopped the car and shut it off. I get out to see Jacob.

" You made it!" Jacob exclaimed as he picked me up. I chuckled as he does so.

" Of course I did." I replied to him, he put me down. We walked over to see Sam.

" Hey Sam!" I said as Sam smiled, he embraced me.

" It's so good to see you Sam, how's Leah?" I asked him, he rubbed the back of his head.

" We broke up." He told me, I frowned at this, but Jacob brought me close.

" I'm sorry about that Sam." I said as Jacob pulled me to the buffet. I see Emily, she smiled at me.

" How are you Emily?" I asked as she smiled at me.

" Doing a lot better, sadly Leah is taking the break up with Sam pretty hard," Emily replied as I nodded. Jacob then took my hand and lead me to food, I take what I believe I can eat. Jacob and I sit under a tree and began eating.

" So Jace?" Jacob asked as I looked at him.

" Yes?" I asked as he smiled at me. I shuddered at the slight twinge on my back, I felt Jacob's hand rest there, stopping the spasm.

" Hey? you gonna be ok?" Jacob asked as I sat down under a tree.

" More or less." I said as it was starting to become night.

" I gotta head home, I got school in the morning." I told him, he nodded and helped me up.

" Thanks again for inviting me." I told Jacob, he smiled at me. I got to my car and smiled at Jacob.

" Hang out soon?" I asked as Jacob smiled at me.

" Of course best friend," Jacob said as I stared into his eyes, feeling the tiny pull to him slightly strengthen, I don't know if I felt something more for Jacob, but I'll have to wait and see how things go.

"Night Jacob." I said as I got in my car and drove home. As I drove, I couldn't help but feel slightly unsafe, but I shook it off. I walked inside my house and headed up the stairs. Changing into my pjs and laying in bed. Sleep soon took over.

_I was running in the forest, but my feet weren't touching the ground, I was on something, the forest trees going past me so fast. My hands were gripping something, but I don't know what. I was soon thrown off the thing and slammed into a tree. _

_" Please," I whispered as I was afraid. Confused by this, I looked around, a shadow was in front of me, it's large head turned to me. The eyes that I dreamt about in front of me. Human yet animal._

I awake at the sound of my alarm.

" Right school." I said as I got up and began to get dressed. I decided to ride with Bella to school.

" See you after Bells." I said as I felt the cold breeze hit me, I went inside and got on with my day. After school, I get a text from Bella telling me to meet her by her car, I walked but ran into someone.

" I'm sorry." I said as I looked up to see it was Edward Cullen, his beauty made me feel uneasy, also so did his eyes.

" No trouble." He told me with a smile, I held my books close to me. Those eyes weren't anything like my dream, so full of what I got off of him, fearful.

" I didn't mean to bump into you." I said as I shivered, my back started acting up. Edward looked at me weird, but I just shook it off a little.

" I've got to go." I said a bit nervous. I moved away from him.

_I don't like him one bit. No one should have eyes... so demonic! and skin so marble like..._I thought to myself. I got to Bella's truck.

" You ok?" Bella asked as I looked at her.

" No, had a run in with Edward Cullen. That guy gives me the creeps." I said as I saw her looking across the lot. I looked to see her eyes were on Edward who was next to his siblings.

" Doesn't seem like a creep." Bella said as I sighed.

" Trust me. I feel like he is bad news." I told her. Then it happened, I heard tires screeching, I turned my head to see a van heading for both Bella and I.

" Bella Watch out!" I screamed at her. I pushed her, but I close my eyes, I feel myself being pushed into the truck, I scream as I feel the scar on my back slam into the truck. My head hits the wheel and I fall to the ground.

" Jace!" Bella's voice was unclear, I felt my head and pulled it away. I see red.

" Jace?" Bella's voice was still unclear. I felt my head pounding. I looked by Bella to see Edward next to her. I see his eyes are dark; almost black, he jumps over the truck.

" Someone call 911!" Someone exclaimed, I felt light-headed. I black out for a sec and found myself in the hospital.

" Jace. Blink your eyes." The doctor said as I blinked.

" Vitals are good." He said as I felt light headed.

" You'll need stitches and sadly some scar tissue opened up on your back." The doctor said as I nodded, I see Dad looking scared.

" I'll be ok Dad." I told him.

" Glad you still have your sense of humor. Bella's ok, she isn't hurt." Dad told me as the doctor began stitching my forehead up.

" I'll stitch up her back." The other doctor said as I nodded. He began to stitch up some of the scar tissue on my back. It was about twenty minutes before I was released.

" I'm going to head home." I said as I nursed my slight headache.

" I'll drive you home." Dad said as I lifted my head and nodded. I got in the car. Dad got home and I see Billy and Jacob waiting in the front.

" We heard what happened." Billy said as I sighed.

" Are you ok Jace?" Jacob asked as I smiled, trying to show a brave face.

" I'll live, a few stitches won't kill me." I said as he smiled.

" How hard did you hit your head?" He asked as he lead me inside my home.

" Not that hard." I said as he lead me upstairs to my room. Placing myself on the bed. Jacob sat by me.

" I just don't understand something." I said as he tilted his head.

" What?" He asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

" Edward. I mean Cullen was by his car when the van almost smashed into Bella and I. Then he was right by us." I said as I felt Jacob huff.

" Guy gives me the creeps." I said with a chuckle.

" Think you'll be ok?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

" I'll live." I told him, Jacob smiled and I laid down.

" Hey Jace?" Jacob asked as I looked to him.

" Yeah?" I asked as he smiled at me. He placed a hand upon my shoulder.

" You wanna come to La Push tomorrow?" Jacob asked as I smiled.

" I'd like that." I said as he smiled. He gets up and walks to the door.

" Hey Jake?" I asked as I see him stop then turn to me.

" Yeah?" He asked as I stared into his eyes. I just smiled.

" Thanks again." I told him. He smiled then left. I smiled then let sleep consume me.

_Once again I was against the tree in the forest. My back screaming in pain. I see this figure growl at me with hunger._

_" Please don't." I whimpered, the figure grinned, but it jumped at me. However, something tackled it midair, the sound of tearing could be heard. I covered my hands, but the sound of loud breathing was close to my face. I opened my eyes to see the animal's eyes._

_" What are you?" I asked it. I felt safe._


	5. La Push

Waking the next morning. I got up and got dressed. My phone rang, I answered it.

" Hey, Jacob." I said with a smile.

" Hey, I'm on my way to come get you." He said on the line.

" Alright, I'll be ready when you arrive," I told him before hanging up. I waited at the front of my house and then he arrives in his rabbit.

" Ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and we began to head for La Push. It was a little bit quiet as he drove, so I decided to stop the silence.

" How's school?" I asked as Jacob smiled at me.

" Not bad." He replied to me.

" Hey, you think you'll be ok. You know, with the whole Cullen thing?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged, my stitches were itching.

" Besides having to deal with these stupid stitches, I'm great," I said as he looked at my forehead.

" Damn, that looked like it hurt." He said as we got to the beach. It was a little cold. We see Bella with her friends. I also see Sam, I also believe Embry and Paul.

" Hey guys." I said with a smile.

" Hey Swan, it's been a bit." Sam said as I chuckled at him.

" Paul and Embry. Am I right?" I asked as they nodded and smiled.

" Seems Jacob wracked up girlfriend finally!" Embry said as I blushed.

" Guys, chill she's my best friend." Jacob said as I nodded, still blushing a bit.

" Exactly." I said as Paul smirked.

" So, she's right for the taking?" Paul asked me, I blushed even more, but I saw Jacob giving him a harsh stare.

" I wouldn't say that Paul. Especially with Jacob around or ever." Sam said with a chuckle, I noticed that he was a bit taller than yesterday. Like 5 inches. But I don't pay any mind.

" Why don't we go see Bella?" I asked Jacob, who looked at me and nodded. We walked over to her. She gave me a slight glare but then turned her attention to Jacob. Why did she do that?

" Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?" Bella told her friends.

" You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" Jacob asked her, she shook her head.

" Keep her company. Her date bailed." Jessica said as I glared, she hated that I got looks from a Cullen, but I've told her that I had no interest.

" What date?" Eric asked as Jess pouted.

" She invited Edward." Jessica said as I smirked.

" To be polite." Bella said as I felt weird, hearing the guy's name made me shiver, also made my stitches burn a bit.

" I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela says as I felt my head, a slight headache.

" Because Cullen's a freak." Mike said as he looked me up and down, I looked down, but felt an arm around me, I see its just Jacob. The small pull becomes bigger and stronger.

" You got that right." Sam told Mike, who smirked.

" You know them?" Bella asked as I huffed.

" I'm guessing they do Bella." I said as Sam nodded, then gave Bella a hard stare. He almost had this animal-like in his eyes, but I shrugged.

" The Cullens don't come here." Sam said very sharply.

" Good thing he bailed on her." I said as Bella gave me another glare.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked as I stared at her.

" The guy practically saved us, but I don't like him one bit. Guy gives me the creeps as it is. For fucks sake Bella, I got hurt because of him." I told her.

" Whatever." She said as I shrugged.

" You want to go look at tide pools?" Bella asked Jacob, who looked at me.

" Jace is coming with." He told her, I smiled with a small blush.

" Why? You don't trust me?" She asked, but Jacob smirked.

" Don't really like leaving her to the people I find a bit unusual. Especially Forks people, I'm not familiar with." He said as I chuckled at him.

" Of course you are protective of me." I said as he smiled.

" You know why." He said as I nodded, a small frown displayed on my face.

" Why?" Bella asked as she walked by Jacob.

" Sadly that's not for me to tell." Jacob said as Bella looked at him, then me with a harsh glare. But she looked at Jacob again.

" So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?" Bella asked Jacob, who looked with a solemn glace at me.

" I'm not supposed to say anything." Jacob said as I nodded. What wasn't he supposed to tell?

" I can keep a secret...You know I can Jacob." I said as I stared into his chocolate eyes. He knew my secret, my scars, hell I always counted on him.

" It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Jacob said as I smiled.

" Wolves? Really?" Bella asked as Jacob nodded. I always loved wolves. A creature you had to respect and they would respect you.

" So the legend about the Cullens is..." Bella stammered, but Jacob sighed, as if not really liking how Bella was pushing it.

" Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like..." Jacob tried explaining.

" It's ok Jake, you don't have to continue." I told him.

" Yes he does!" Bella exclaimed. I don't like how she was treating Jacob with this attitude, she needed to chill.

" "enemy clan." ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them." Jacob said as I sighed. Hearing this made the creeps get worse, especially my stitches on my back scar.

" Didn't they just move here?" Bella asked as Jacob gave me a look of some emotion I can't read.

" Or just moved back." He told her, Bella had this look of anger.

" Riiiight. So what was this treaty?" Bella once again pushed.

" Bella, seriously. If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't have to!" I told her, she glared at me, I see her fist shake. Jacob sighed.

" If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces..." He told her, hearing that made me shake a bit.

" You cold Jace?" He asked me, I nodded. He began taking his jacket off.

" Jacob it's ok." I told him, but he smirked.

" Don't worry." He told me with a smile. He covered me with his jacket. Surrounded by his smells, I grinned.

" Wait... what were they really?" Bella demanded of Jacob.

" It's just a story, Bella. Just go hang with your friends." He told her, just laying his eyes on me. I see Bella glare at me harshly, then go off with her friends, practically stomping off.

" She seems to be in a bad mood." Jacob said with a smile.

" I think she is so used to having all the attention I guess." I said as we walked.

" Maybe." He said as I nodded.

" Hey, I have something to show you." Jacob said with a smile, I nodded.

" Trust me?" He asked, I smiled even wider.

" Always." I told him, he takes my hand and leads me into this cave. I saw this hidden pool, glowing.

" Jacob, it's beautiful." I said as I saw him go to the wall and pluck something from the wall. He then walked back to me and took my hand in his.

" I want you to have this." He said as I felt something drop in my hand. I opened to see it was a beautiful stone the size of a half dollar.

" Oh Jacob, it's so beautiful." I said as he smiled back.

" It's a moonstone." He told me. I smiled.

" I'll make it into a pendent." I told him as we walked out.

" It'll be beautiful on you." He said as we walked back to his car. He took me home.

" Hey, I'll see you soon." He told me, I watched him leave. I walked upstairs to my room and laid down. Holding the moonstone and admiring it.


	6. Waking Dreams

I just sat in bed, holding the newly fashioned moonstone I made into a pendant. A knock on my door made me look up.

" Come in." I called out, the door opened to reveal Bella.

" Hey." I said as she nodded.

" I'm going to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica." She told me, I nodded to her.

" Ok. Have fun." I told her, she looked like she was going to speak, but stopped and shut the door. I sighed, feeling slightly off, the stitches came out yesterday. I got under the covers and felt my eyes drifting shut.

" Please, don't plague me with weird dreams." I told myself. I closed my eyes as sleep consumed me.

_The sound of thwacking could be heard throughout the woods. I cried out as I felt the blood falling down my back._

_" I told you to behave!" The monster's voice yelled at me, I covered my face so I wouldn't get hurt. Loud growls could be heard, I heard loud steps, almost as if it was on all fours. I turned to see this large figure pounce on HIM. Tearing could be heard. It turned to me. I see the eyes. The animalistic yet human eyes. _

_" Don't hurt me." I whimpered as I heard it huff. I watched as the eyes made me feel safer than I've ever been. But it all shifted from seeing the animal over HIS body to the forest. I see the eyes I am so drawn to angry, looking forward. I see these red eyes. I gasp as they take shape, three people._

_" Please don't hurt me!" I cried as tears came down my eyes. They smirked, but faded as the eyes took a form. But it was still unclear, but I know it was quadrupedal and large. It growled before pouncing towards then. But the three people vanish so quickly. The animal turned its very large body to me._

_" Who are you?" I asked as It starts heading for me._

A Loud ringing awoke me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I picked up my phone and answered it.

" Hello?" I asked as I was slowly waking up.

" Jace. It's Dad." He said as I perked up more.

" Dad? what time is it?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

" It's midnight. I'm at work. There's been an animal attack." He said as I felt my heartbeat grow.

" Who was attacked?" I asked as I heard him sigh.

" Waylon Forge. He passed." Dad told me. I heard silence.

" I'm so sorry." I said as he sighed again.

" I'll be here late. I know Bella is in Port Angeles. I'll be home as soon as I can." Dad told me. I nodded.

" I love you Dad." I said as I heard someone call his name.

" Got to go. Love you too Jace." He told me before he hung up. I shook, that dream and the animal attack that stole Waylon scares me. I dialed a number and waited.

" Hey Jace?" Jacob's voice could be heard on the other line.

" Hey, you think you could come over?" I asked as him.

" Yeah, I heard from Billy that something happened. I'm on my way." Jacob told me. He hung up and I got dressed in a tank top and yoga pants. I went downstairs and waited, I sat on the couch with a blanket covering me.

" What is the thing I keep dreaming of?" I asked as I got out my drawing pad and began to sketch out the animal's eyes. It was so far the only clear thing I could remember in my dreams to reality. I drew from the multiple time I saw the eye in my dreams. I stopped when I felt it was right.

" What are you?" I asked as I looked at it. Soon I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and answered it. It was Jacob.

" Thank you so much for coming over." I said as he came in.

" It's no problem. Really." Jacob said as I lead him to the kitchen.

" I really needed the company. Bella's in Port Angeles with her friends and Dad's with the investigation." I told him as I was grabbing two cups from the cabinet.

" I'm in the mood for my cinnamon cocoa. You?" I asked as I see him smile.

" I would love some." He said getting up.

" Thanks, now grab the cinnamon and I'll grab the packets and whip cream." I told him, we then made my cocoa. Soon sitting on the couch with blankets and pillows covering him and I.

" How have you been since yesterday?" Jacob asked as I drank some of my cocoa.

" Been better. I fashioned the moonstone after I got home." I said as I see his gaze upon it.

" It's beautiful on you Jace. Like it was made for you." He told me as I smiled.

" Thanks Jacob." I said as I shivered a bit.

" Feeling cold?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled then came close to me.

" What?" I asked as he shooshed me, I stopped and he brought me over to him. Wrapping his arms around me.

" Better?" He asked as I smiled.

" Yeah." I said as he smiled back. We then just laid there for what felt like hours. I sat up and started braiding his long hair.

" Feels nice." Jacob said as I quirked up my eyebrows.

" What?" I asked as he chuckled.

" Spending time with you. Just us. Not your sister. She's a little bit irritating but bearable." He said as I smiled, I laid my head upon his shoulder.

" She's been giving me glares at me lately. I don't know why." I told him, he looked at me, into my eyes. I felt the pull to him strengthening more. I welcomed it.


	7. Dreams of Thought

Jacob left about an hour after Dad got home. I got under the covers and laid my head upon my pillow and let sleep consume me.

_I was in the forest, trees surrounding the small clearing I was in the middle of. I see the very quadrupedal creature stop in front of me. It was becoming more distinct with each dream. I see the eyes and then there is fur around them russet fur. It's face taking shape. It has a snout._

_" What are you?" I asked as I see it has paws and claws. The same color. Russet._

I was awakened by my alarm going off.

" Time for school. Great." I groaned, I got out of bed and got dressed. I grabbed my bag and left for school. I see the school lot. I parked.

" Let's get this over with." I said as I got to my locker. I pulled out my books and went to class. I was bored halfway through the lesson. I pulled out my sketchbook, I drew and colored in the fur. Then put it away as the bell rang. I went to the lunch room.

" Hello." A voice made me tense up, I turned to see it was Jasper.

" Hi." I said as I saw his eyes, gold and very alluring, but I was starting to get queasy.

" I just wanted to say hi." Jasper said as the feeling got worse, I don't know if it was the sick feeling or him, but I couldn't stand it.

" And you did. I have to go!" I told him.

" Your sister is starting something." He told me. The feeling got worse.

" It's not my business to know what my sister does. I have to go." I told him as I saw his eyes darken a bit before pushing past him. I went to the nurse's office.

" So feeling queasy and a headache?" The nurse asked as I nodded, she had a thermometer in my mouth. It beeps and she takes it out.

" 99.9. I would suggest that you go home Jace." She told me, I nodded and left. Going to all my classes and no assignments planned, I got to my car. Driving home, I felt the queasiness hit me more. I get home fast, I see my Dad is home.

" Hey Jace? What are you doing home so early?" Dad asked as I stopped at the steps.

" Got sick." I said as he nodded. I went upstairs and changed into something cooling, my tank top and shorts. I laid in bed and sleep popped in and out, but I heard a very familiar voice outside my window.

" A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year." Jacob's voice made me look out of my window. I smiled and waved to him.

" Why is Jace home?" Billy asked as Charlie look up at me.

" She wasn't feeling well." Charlie told him, Jacob smiled and began heading inside, I see Bella giving me another one of her harsh stares. Soon Jacob is upstairs and come in my room. I laid back in bed.

" Got sick?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

" Yeah got really queasy at lunch. Temp was up." I told him, he nodded.

" Well I'll make you some Ramen soup." Jacob said as I smiled

" I'd like that." I told him as he smiled. I watched him go downstairs and a few minutes went by and I saw Jacob with chopsticks and ramen soup steaming.

" That smells amazing Jacob." I said as my stomach rumbled. He helped me sit up, I dug into the soup.

" Careful. It's hot and I don't need you choking." He told me, I smiled then carefully began to eat. As I ate, I felt Jacob's gaze upon me. Soon I finished and Jacob took the bowl. Setting it aside. I laid under the covers.

" Think you can stay till I fall asleep. I might end up expelling the ramen soup you made." I said as he chuckled.

" Sure. Anything for you Jace." He said as I smiled. He sat on a small couch I had in my room.

" I honestly don't know what I would do without you Jake." I said as he smiled.

" Neither would I Jace." Jacob told me as I laid my head on my pillow, the pull to Jacob felt soothing. I don't understand it, but I think I'm going to accept it for what it is. I feel calm and safe with Jacob, more than anyone else. I felt myself closing my eyes. Then sleep consumed me.

_I'm once again in the forest. The animal stares at me with its alluring eyes, it's shifting its balance on it four paws, shifting it's weight._

_" You plague my dreams. I don't understand it, but it's like you are a protector." I said to it, I see two pointed ears._

_" I don't know what you are. But you make me feel safe and secure. Like Jacob." I told it, It lets out a grumble. I tried to take a step forward, but the moon makes it a bit more distinct. I see it had course fur._

I wake up to see Jacob looking at one of my books. He looked up and smiled at me.

" I've got to get going. The game is almost over and Dad isn't going to want to stay much longer." Jacob whispered to me, I nodded and watched him leave. I also see my window was shut. I smiled just feeling really safe and sound. Feeling Jacob's aura when he is around me. I just feel more positive almost completely safe.

" I know he means well, but do I have feelings?" I asked myself. I think about how he makes me safe.

" I think I'm falling for Jacob Black." I said as I smiled to myself.


	8. Harsh Partings

It's been two days since I was sick. Now better I was making myself something to eat.

" I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella blurted out, I looked at her as I saw Dad cleaning his gun. Who also looked up.

" Edward Cullen? Isn't he Cullen's son?" I asked as she nodded.

" Bells. He's too old for you." Dad said as she huffed.

" We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens?" Bella asked as I sighed.

" They give me weird vibes Bella. You know." I told her before continuing to cook for myself.

" And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." Dad said as Bella sighed.

" He's outside right now." Bella told us. I shivered, even hearing that he was in such close proximity to my home was unnerving.

" Now? He's out there?" Dad asked. I groaned.

" Then I'm going upstairs. Dad, I'm inviting Jacob over." I said as he nodded. But as I grabbed my meal, I see Edward.

" So your Bella's sister?" He asked me. I huffed.

" I don't want to talk to you." I said as I went to the stairs.

" You shouldn't involve yourself with that Jacob Black kid. He seems dangerous." Edward told me, I placed my food down and turned to him.

" You have no right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with." I told him with a frown. He looked at me curiously.

" I'm giving a very good suggestion." He told me. I glared at him.

" Unlike you or your siblings, I feel safer with Jacob even if I was attacked by a shark." I told him, he gave me a curious glance.

" You say that now!" He growled lowly.

" Don't know what you are talking about." I growled back at him.

" I'm trying to keep both you and Bella safe, even if that means keeping you from him." Edward bounced back.

" Nothing is going to keep me from someone I care about. Not even a God Damn Cullen is going to take the happiness that I haven't had in a long time away." I growled then turned away. I got my food and started up the steps.

" What did you say to my sister to make her so mad?" Bella's voice was clear in my ears.

" Trying to give her some advice." Edward told her, but I went up the stair and placed the food that I prepped for both Jacob and I. I watched out the window that Edward and Bella left. I picked up my phone to see that Jacob's text read. ' OMW.' I smiled. Cullen can try to scare me, but he can't keep Jacob away.

" Jace, Jacob's here!" Dad called out. I smiled and went downstairs. I see him and he wrapped his arms around me.

" I'm so glad you arrived." I said as he smiled.

" Glad to be here." He said giving me a smile.

" I just am really glad your here. Cullen gave you a bad rep." I said as we went downstairs.

" Never listen to what a Cullen has to say." Jacob said as we got up to my room, I had the tv hooked up.

" So video games?" I asked as he smiled. We played till it was just about dark. We stopped and sat on the bed.

" So what did Cullen have to say about me exactly?" He asked as I sighed.

" Well. He said you were dangerous and that he quote on quote. ' Trying to keep both you and Bella safe, even if that means keeping you from him.'. But hey, I am not going to let a Cullen think he has any say in my life." I said as Jacob looked at me. I see him lean in and I was just about to. But a loud bang stopped us.

" I said, leave me alone!" Bella's voice was loud, Jacob and I go into the hall to see Bella shut her door.

" Bells. Did he hurt you?" Dad asked as he was at her door.

" Then what? Did he break up with you?" Dad asked her, Bella huffs.

" I broke up with him." She voiced out to us. I looked at Jacob.

" Bella!" I called out to her, but Jacob keeps me close, I watched as Bella opens the door and charges downstairs.

" Bells, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together. With Jace too." Dad started to her.

" Bella you can't just leave." I told her, I feel Jacob's hand on my waist.

" Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop? Or Spend time with my little sister who is always with Jacob!" She exclaimed.

"Don't blame me for spending time with someone I care about! Who understands me!" I told her.

" You've changed Bella! Edward is making you leave! Because you broke up with him!" I told her, she glared at me.

" Bella... I just got you back." Charlie said as I watched her at the front door.

" And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mom did." Bella told her, she left and Dad looked wounded.

" Dad." I said to him.

" That's the same thing your mother said before she took Bella away." Dad told me as I sat him down.

" I'll be with you in a moment Jake." I said as he nods. I sat with Dad till he calmed. As I see Jacob, my phone rings.

" Hello?" I asked as I smiled.

" Jace, It's Billy." He told me.

" Hey." I replied.

" I have news about Emily." He told me, I got worried.

" What?" I asked him.

" She was attacked by a bear. She is in surgery." Billy said as I froze.


	9. Catching Feelings

It's been two days since Bella left. But we got the news that Bella was in the hospital. Jacob and I quickly get to the hospital, We get out of the car and to the front desk.

" What room is Bella Swan in?" I asked the receptionist. She smiled at me.

" Room 213. Second floor." She told me, I felt a hand on my back. Jacob's.

" Lets go." I told him. We get to Bella's room. I opened the door and I see Edward hold Bella, I turned to Jacob.

" Hey, Edward?" I asked both he and Bella looked at me.

" Can I speak to my sister alone?" I asked as he nodded. He whispered something to her. I feel Jacob's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded. The two walked outside the room. I walked over to her.

" You feeling ok?" I asked as she nodded.

" Yeah." Bella said as I smiled.

" So you and Jacob?" She asked as I shrugged.

" I don't know. I just feel like there is this connection between him and I. Almost like a pull." I told her. She smiled at me.

" You have feelings for him?" Bella asked as I smiled.

" Maybe. I have this feeling almost like magic when I am with him." I said as she smiled more.

" You should go for it." She told me. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

" I've noticed that Edwards different. Like he looks at you like he isn't human." I said as I looked out the window.

" I don't know what you're talking about." She told me. Why did she sound nervous?

" I just get weird vibes off of them whenever I'm close to him or his siblings. But it might be just a feeling." I said as I got up.

" Don't worry about it." She told me. I nodded and went for the door.

" By the way ask Jacob to the dance, might do you some good." Bella told me. I looked at her and smiled.

" I might just do that," I told her, she nods and I go out of the room to see a familiar face.

" Jace?" Mom asked as I nodded. She smiled and brought me into a hug. I felt my heart beginning to race. She pulled away, I see Jacob coming towards us.

" Oh, honey. It's been too long." She said smiling. It's been over a decade since I've seen her.

" Um...I." I shuddered as I felt my heart racing a bit faster.

" How have you been? Are you doing well in school? Any boys?" She began bombarding me with questions. It was too much. She was here for Bella. Now she was wanting to be in my life! It's too much.

" Jace?" she asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

" What happened with and that boy? What's his name? Markus?" Mom asked me That did it. I backed away from her. I got flashes. I felt my heart racing. Practically out of my chest.

" I can't!" I told her, I turned and ran the other way. I went outside the hospital. My back against the wall. I began breathing heavily. I could feel the blood dripping down my back again. The sound of the cracking. My screams echoing in my mind.

" Stop. Please Stop!" I whimpered to myself. I felt someone pull me into their arms. I opened my eyes between blurring tears.

" Shh. It's alright. Listen to my heartbeat." Jacob told me, I placed my head on his chest and listened to the calming beat of his chest. It felt like the pull jumped in strength. Like I got zapped but it was cooling. I felt my heart beat calm and my anxiety disappearing. I pulled away and smiled.

" Thank you so much Jacob." I told him. He smiled.

" You really know how to calm me." I told him as he smiled.

" I was thinking if you could take me to the homecoming dance?" I asked him. He perked up and smiled.

" As a date?" He asked me. I thought about it.

" Yeah, I guess it could be a date." I told him, he smiled then brought me into his arms, then placed a kiss upon my cheek. I smiled at it. Felt like electricity.

" I'll see you tomorrow night then." I said as he smiled at me.

" Hey, what your mom said. That is none of her damn business." Jacob told me, I felt him lift the moonstone that was around my neck.

" I think I need my dad to tell her never to mention His name again." I told him. He nodded. We went back to see my Dad talking to my Mom, he looked a bit angry with her and she had some tears down her face. I went to see what the issue was.

" Dad?" I asked as he looked at me, then Mom turned to me.

" Jace. Baby, I'm so.." Mom started, but I placed my hand up.

" I just can't have you bring things like that up. I can't deal with this! I need time to be alone. Bye Mom, but I'm sorry." I told her before turning and going back to Jacob.

" Take me home?" I asked him, he nodded, we walked to his car. We got in and he took me home. He lets me inside and I wave him off. I went inside and went to my room. I went to my bed and sat down. Picking up the drawing. Seeing the fur around the eyes, the snout completing the face.

" What are you? Why do I feel safe staring into your eyes? And why are you in my dreams?" I asked the drawing. I put it down, I feel eyes on me. I looked at my window and saw nothing. I then looked back at the drawing and placed it on the desk near my bed.

" I need to rest for tomorrow." I told myself. I got under the covers and laid my head upon the pillow. I shut my eyes and let sleep consume me.

_I see the large animal was becoming more distinct._

_" What?" I asked as it stepped into view of the forest we both stood in. It became a large wolf. As large as a horse. It was russet with these beautiful brown eyes. I stepped forward. Lifting a hand up._

_" I'm not afraid." I told it, I felt it's fur on my hand. It let out what I felt was a happy grumble from it's throat. It got down on its large belly._

_" Thanks." I said with a smile, I laid down on it. I felt safe._

I woke up smiling. I got my sketchbook and drew the rest of the animal. The animal that plagued my dreams was a large wolf. I colored it in. Smiling, I put it away and waited for night to fall. I got dressed in a blue dress and white heels.

" Jace, Jacob's here." Dad called out, I smiled and went downstairs.

" Thanks." I said as I saw him dressed properly.

" I wanted to look nice." He replied, we went to his car. Then the dance. I felt so happy. The pull was strong and I welcomed it. Jacob and I danced under the moon.

" I can't help but feel so safe with you Jacob. I don't feel this with anyone else." I told him. He looked at me. I felt his hand go to my cheek.

" I feel the same way, Jace." Jacob told me. I smiled and he came close. I leaned in. I soon felt his lips touch mine. It felt like fireworks. No nuclear bombs. It felt so right to do this with him.

" That was my first kiss Jake." I whispered to him, I felt him smile against my lips.

" Mine as well." He replied.

" Think we can be you know..A couple?" Jacob asked as I looked into his eyes. They were like the wolf in my dreams, but sweetness and truth laid in his.

" Yeah. I would like that very much. I would." I said with a smile. Jacob then placed a kiss upon my forehead.

" No matter what anyone says." Jacob said as he held my cheeks.

" Not even a Cullen." He continued as I smiled, feeling a tear escape my eyes. He wiped it away.

" Will keep me away from you." He said as I nodded. I pressed my lips to his again.

" I'm gonna keep you to that." I said with a smile. We ended up dancing. It was perfect.

" I'll take you home." Jacob said as I nodded. On the drive home. Jacob held my hand. He leads me to the door.

" Goodnight Jake." I told him. Everything was going to be very different now.


	10. Goodbye Cullens

" Don't have to go today. I called, letting them know I needed some time." I said as Jacob placed a kiss upon my cheek. It's been about a week since the homecoming dance. We were at my school.

" I would at least like to give Bella a gift for her birthday, then just head out." Jacob said as he smiled. I nodded and he brought me into a kiss. Like always it felt like fireworks. I've noticed Jacob has become taller and a bit buffer.

" Bella." I called her out, she turned and smiled. I see Cullen and glare at him.

" Jacob! Jace!" She replied she walked up to us and smirked.

" Hello, biceps! You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you." Bella said as I heard Jacob smiled and chuckle.

" Well, I'm just filling out, Bella. You know, wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more. with Jace, since we're dating and all." Jacob told her. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and he placed a kiss upon my forehead.

" That's good. Watching out for my younger sister." Bella said as I blushed.

" Thanks sis." I told her as she nods.

" I wish he would come here though." I said as I see Bella smile. I see behind her, Cullen staring harshly at me. But I don't care.

" I'm alright on the res babe." Jacob told me with a smile.

' I almost see you every day anyways." He said as I chuckled. Bella smiles at this.

" Why are you here? I thought you needed some time after what happened?" Bella asked. I sighed.

" Jacob was just buying a part for the Rabbit. Then date night and all that." I told her.

" Is he treating you right?" Bella asked as I nodded.

" He is like my one thing that keeps my anxiety away, give me confidence." I told her, she smiled then brought me into a hug. We parted and Jacob brought me back.

" Hey, happy birthday." Jacob said as Bella smiled.

" I saw this the other day. It catches bad dreams." Jacob said as he brought up the dreamcatcher he got for her. She took it and smiled.

" It's perfect." She replied. Jacob nodded with a smile before holding me close. I still see Cullen glaring at me. Why does he have a problem with me seeing Jacob? I'm none of his concern.

" See you soon." I said as Bella nods, I watched her go back to Cullen. He doesn't deserve to be called by his first name, after what he said about trying to keep Jacob away. I despise him. Cullen has no real power to keep Jacob away. Right?

" Lets get going before I pass out by just looking at Cullen." I said as Jacob kissed my forehead. I see from the corner of my eyes that Cullen was whispering something to Bella, who gave Jake and me a concerned look. Jacob then leads me to his car.

" Don't know why Cullen thinks he can keep me away from you Jacob." I said as he looked at me concerned.

" Lets head back to my place." I said as I felt a little offish. Jacob nodded then placed a kiss upon my lips. We then headed to my place and sat in my room.

" Hey. You been sleeping alright?" Jacob asked, I sighed.

" Not really." I replied as he laid me down and brought me close.

" Why? What's going on?" Jacob asked as I sighed.

" It's my concern. Being your boyfriend and all." Jacob whispered.

" Sometimes I feel like your going to up and disappear." I told him as I stared into his eyes.

" I promise you Jace. I'm not going anywhere. That I will never let anyone hurt you. Not on my watch." Jacob told me. I smiled and kissed him, letting his arms surround me. I then placed my head on his chest. We just held one another for the rest on the night.

" It feels so complete with you here Jacob. Like I can love again. Not worry about getting hurt." I told him as he just brought me in, I felt his hand go to my backs scar.

" I won't let anyone get close to you and hurt you." He whispered. I felt him kiss my forehead before he put his chin on top of my head.

" Now get some sleep. I'm not leaving your side tonight." Jacob whispered. I nodded and just held him. Letting sleep consume me.

_The russet wolf laid in the forest and I laid my back on it._

_" Everything is right with the world my protector wolf." I said as it laid its large head on my lap._

_" I feel as if I know you." I said as I watched it get up, go into the woods, I see it becoming smaller._

I woke up to Jacob shaking me.

" What?" I asked as he sat me up.

" Bella's gone missing." He said as I shot up and out of bed.

" What! Why?" I whimpered as he and I went outside to see a lot of people surrounding the house.

" Dad?" I asked as he was against the car.

" Don't worry Jace. Well find her." Harry said as I felt tears coming up. He brought me in for a hug.

" It'll be ok." Harry whispered before giving over to Jacob. He brought me close as tears left my eyes.

" I'll try to call Cullens place again." Dad said as I looked at Jacob.

" The Cullens left town, Charlie." Billy told him.

" Wait the Cullens left?" I asked as Billy nodded.

" Good riddance!" Harry said as he looked at the map on my dad's police car.

" Where did they go?" Dad asked Billy, ho placed a hand on my back as Jacob had my front against him, letting me hear his heartbeat.

" We'll find her, Charlie." Harry told my father, who nodded. I see a very familiar person carrying my sister.

" Dad!" I called him, I see that Sam was tall, his hair was cut short and had my sister in his arms.

" She's alright." Sam called out. I watched as Dad took an unconscious Bella into his arms. I walked up to Sam.

" Thank you, Sam." I said as he nods, I walked back to Jacob.

" Stay with me?" I asked him. Jacob nodded and took me up to my room. We just laid in my bed, night remains. Letting peace rest us.


	11. Months Of Grief

The past few months have been exhausting. I heard someone come into my room.

" Hey Jace?" Dad asked as I lifted my head up from the window.

" Yeah?" I asked as he looked at me. He looked wide-eyed.

" Have you been sleeping?" He asked me, I looked into the mirror and saw that I had under eyes. Sure I sleep, senior year is fine, but yikes.

" Not really well." I said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Bella's screaming keeping you up?" He asked as I nodded.

" Cullen gave me the creeps. Told me a few weeks before he left that he would keep Jacob away." I said as Dad looked really concerned, but he gave me a look that said ' We'll take about it later.'

" I'm thinking about sending Bella to see Renée." He said as I was really tired.

" I'm worried about her." I told Dad as I sat up in my chair.

" But you need to worry about yourself and your wellbeing." Dad said as I nodded tiredly.

" I will. I promise." I said as Dad nods.

" Jace. You really need sleep. When was the last time Jacob came over?" He asked as I smiled.

" Few days ago." I said as he nods.

" Call him. Seems you sleep better when he is here." Dad told me as I nodded.

" Thanks." I said as he smiled. I called up Jacob.

" Hey Jace." Jacob's voice could be heard.

" Hey. Think you can come over. Charlie thinks that you being around me would help me sleep." I said as I heard him chuckle.

" I'm on my way love." Jacob said as I smiled. I hung up and felt my eyes drop, but I feel the bracelet on my wrist. I remember getting it for my birthday in October.

_" Hey Jace." Jacob said as he smile. He had lifted me into his arms and I laughed. He put me down._

" _Happy__ Birthday. Big 17." He said as he held my hand._

_" Glad we are. ya know dating and all a month." Jacob said as he brought out a small box. I opened it and saw a bracelet with a wolf charm._

_" Oh, Jacob it's beautiful." I said as he smiled. He put it on my wrist and I felt the pull to him strengthen._

_" It's the Quileute's version of a promise ring. I made the wolf charm." He told me. I smiled and he placed a kiss on my lips._

_" I love it so much Jacob." I told him, I got on my motorbike Dad got me for my birthday. A black GSX-S1000Z ._

_"Let's go for a ride." I said as Jacob smiled. We rode for what seemed like forever. But I went home that night and slept peacefully._

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Dad's voice outside.

" That's it." He said as I looked to see him talking to Bella.

" What?" Bella asked I see her back turned to my window.

" You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Dad said as I watched the two interact through tired eyes.

" I'm not leaving Forks." Bella told him. I was really worried about my sister. I tried to interact with her the other day and she snapped at me. Almost hit me.

" Jace is really worried about you. Hell, she's looking exhausted most of the time. Jacob can keep her company. After all those two are a couple." Dad said as I see Bella tense up.

" I don't think Jacob is what she needs Dad." Bella told him. I felt some anger boil up.

" You don't seem to get along with her anymore. She tries reaching out to you. Tries to be a good sister. " Dad said as I looked at my computer.

" I don't need her or her sympathy." Bella yelled. I felt my heart break hearing her words. I am starting to think Bella is a lost cause.

" Bella. Jace is dependent on Jacob. She needs him. Keeps her anxiety away." Dad said as I looked to see Jacob's text read ' OMW'. I smiled.

" What has she gone through?" Bella demanded. I looked at Dad.

" Something I don't have the strength to tell you." Dad replied. I shivered at the way he said it.

" But Bella. Baby, I don't want you to leave. I don't. Go to Jacksonville. Make new friends. It would be healthier for you." Dad tells her.

" I like my old friends." Bella commented to him. I get up and get dressed. I soon see Bella's truck leave. I looked in the mirror at my scars. I heard the door open to reveal Jacob.

" Hey." He told me as he walked over to me. He embraced me real tight.

" What's with the tight hug? I saw you a few days ago." Jacob said as I parted from him and sat on the bed.

" You look exhausted." He said as I nodded.

" Bella's screaming doesn't help." I said as he nods.

" And that she basically told Charlie that I don't need you. She doesn't need my sympathy." I said as Jacob then placed a calming kiss upon my cheek.

" Let's get you out of the house baby. You need some of Harry's fish fry. Your favorite. Some food. A date." Jacob told me. I smiled.

" Alright let's go." I said as he smiled. He placed a kiss upon my lips. I felt as if life was breathed into me again. His positive energy made me feel calm again. Not as tired.

" Let's go." I said as he parted. He and I go downstairs to see Dad drinking some coffee.

" We're going to see Harry." I said as Dad smiled, he got up and shook Jacob's hand.

" Thank you. She needed this. Make sure she eats and gets some sleep." Dad told Charlie.

" I will." Jacob told him, then lead me outside. I got into his car. We drove to La Push, I still felt tired, but I swore I saw something jet black running in the woods, then vanish.

" Ok." I said as we got to the Clearwater's. I see Harry and Sue outside. Along with Leah and Seth.

" Hey Jace!" Leah called out, I smiled and embraced her.

" It's good to see you" she said leads me to Harry. Who was cooking.

" I'm so glad to see your face around again." Harry said as he let Sue take over cooking the fish fry.

" Just hard to sleep with Bella still grieving over the lost of her boyfriend." I said as I see him look into my tired eyes.

" Lets get some food into you." He said as I smiled. I feel someone hug me from behind.

" Hey Seth." I said with a smile.

" Been too long since I've seen you." I told him, then Jacob brought me back into his arms. We all then ate.

" Would it be ok if I took the leftover fish fry to Charlie?" I asked as Harry was putting it into a bag. He smiles and nods.

" Jacob seems to be good for you." Harry said as I smiled.

" He makes me feel whole. Like I feel this strong pull to him. That I feel safe just being around him." I said as I looked at Jacob, who smiled at me.

" I'm glad to hear that from you." He said as he gave me the bag. I gave him and Sue a hug. I waved off Seth then hugged Leah.

" I'll see you all soon." I said as I watched them all go into their home.I went back to Jacob. He placed a kiss on my forehead then drove me home.

" Let's get you to sleep Jace." Jacob told me as I nodded. We parked in front of my house. Soon heading inside and I gave Dad the rest of Harry's fish fry.

" Thank you." He told me, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then Jacob and I headed up the stairs, I laid in bed and Jacob cuddled next to me.

" I don't know what I would do without you Jacob. I.." I was trying to tell him.

" I love you Jace." He told me. I smiled and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

" I love you too Jacob." I whispered as he held me close. His lips pressed so softly and tenderly against mine. We pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest. Letting sleep consume me.

_The large russet wolf nuzzled it's large head against my chest. I hold it close._

_" Been a bit since I dreamt about you. My Protector Wolf." I said as it grumbled. _

_" I'm glad you give me peace since I dream." I whispered to it. It stares._


	12. Bike Fixing

I was at Jacob's. He and I were in his garage. We were making out. His lips were like a drug. The pull making everything feel right.

" I love you so much Jace." Jacob whispered as I placed my head against his chest.

" I love you too Jacob." I said as he smiled. I heard the sound of Bella's truck.

" Let's go see what Bella wants." Jacob said as I nodded. We got out to see Bella near her truck.

" Bella!" He called out, she smiled. I still gave her a small glare as Jacob held her then dropped her. He looked at me and pulled me close. Planting a kiss on my temple.

" I only have eyes for you." Jacob whispered. I smiled at that.

" I... brought you something." She told us, she unveiled two bikes in horrible condition.

" Wow, scrap metal! You shouldn't have. " I said as I see her nod.

" I saved them from the junkyard. I think, they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth." She explained, I smiled at this.

" You wanted to see if we could fix them?" I asked her. She eagerly nodded her head.

" Since when are you into motorcycles? Thought you used to say that they were death machines?" I asked her.

" I guess seeing Dad get you the bike for your birthday made me realize I needed to try and connect to you again." Bella confessed. I don't know if I can believe her or not. So I take it.

" Glad to see you are starting to come around." I told her. She nods and then gives Jacob a smile.

" Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless. " Jacob told her. I just smiled.

" When do we start? Now or later?" I asked as she smiled. First time in three months I've seen her smile towards me.

" Now. Please. " She told me. I nodded.

" Glad to find you coming out of your shell Bella." I told her as I opened up the truck bed. Jacob went to grab one.

" Oh, hey, be careful. These things are actually really..." Bella startd, but I see Jacob lift it out of the truck bed with easy.

" Damn Jacob, I swear you are getting buffer by the second." I told him before placing a kiss upon his cheek. Bella, Jacob and I go into the garage and I helped Jacob take the bike apart and place them on a blanket.

" That song was good. You don't like it? " Jacob asked as Bella turned the radio off.

" She doesn't really like music much." I told him, he nods and sighed.

" I was thinking, if we're gonna do this everyday, ...and hopefully we will... We have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm a bad influence on you. Or Charlie thinking I'm a bad influence." Bella confessed.

" My grades will be fine." I told her, she smiled, Jacob placed a hand on my back. It was near my scar. I don't flinch, just meld into the touch.

" Bella.. You influence me? Please." He said as I chuckled.

" If anything. I am an influence on him." I said as he chuckled.

" I convinced you both to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you funny, young and naive?" Bella asked in a cheery tone.

" Okay. So, where do we stand?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Jacob.

" I'm thirty five... ...and you might be like 32. Jace is 31" Bella confessed. I smiled at her.

" Yo, Jake, you in there?" I heard Quil's voice. I see Bella flinch.

" No, it's okay. It's... It's just my boys." Jacob told her.

" They are no threat Bella, just rowdy," I told her as she nods.

" Hey, Jake." Embry said as he smiled.

" Hey. Guys, this is Bella, my friend and Jace my girlfriend." Jacob told them.

" So this is the elusive Jace we keep hearing about." Embry said as I chuckled.

" Not really elusive if you never see me." I told them with a chuckle.

" Bella, that's Quil and Embry." I said as she looked at them.

" So the bike building story is true. " Quil said as I walked by Jacob's side.

" Oh, yeah, yeah! I taught him everything he knows." I said as Quil smirked.

" What about the part where you're his little girl?" Quil asked as I began to blush.

" Uh, girlfriend, you know?" I told him as I feel Jacob get up.

" Actually, I remember, I said she's my girlfriend. " Jacob told them, but Quil and Embry smirked.

" Embry, do you remember him making that distinction? " Quil asked Embry, who just shook his head.

" So you guys have girlfriends. It's awesome." Bella exclaimed as Jacob chuckled.

" Yeah, right. Quil's actually taken his cousin to prom. " Jacob confessed. I watched as Quil's face dropped.

" Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny. " Quil said as Jacob tackled him. The two wrestling around.

" Jesus! " I said with a smile. A few days went by. The three of us fixing bikes. Bella was walking back to her car.

" Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much." Jacob told Bella, who chuckled.

" Oh, I'm really not into the whole cougar thing, you know?" Bella said as I sighed. Jacob held my hand.

" What's up with you and age? I mean, how old was that Cullen guy anyway?" Jacob asked her.

" Jacob, don't mention Cullen around her." I told him.

" Sorry I forgot." He said as I nod.

" Jace it's time to go home." Bella scolded me.

" I need to stay." I told her, she looked at the hand holding.

" Fine." She told me before leaving.

" Stay?" Jacob asked. I nodded.


	13. Face Punch

Jacob, Bella and I were in her truck heading out to see if the bikes we fixed up worked.

" Hey Bella?" I asked her. She looked over to me for a sec.

" Yes?" She asked as I nod.

" If I told you. That Jacob and I couldn't fix the bikes. What would you have said?" I asked as she smiled.

" To be honest. If you told me that. I would have said that would have sucked. That we could have done something else." She replied. We turn a corner to see four people at a cliff.

" Is that Sam Uley?" I asked Jacob, who I see nod.

" Yeah, and his cult." He said in a low tone. I see someone get pushed off. Bella quickly pulls to the side.

" Bella, don't worry. They are just cliffdiving. A rush." I told her.

" Most jump from lower down." Jacob told her. She turned to us. Jacob held me to him.

" They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now, look at him." Jacob announced.

" Embry changed." Bella quirked.

" Jace. Sam keeps giving me this look, ...like he's waiting for me or something." He told me, I looked at him worried.

" Avoid him. Try." I whispered as he placed a hand on my cheek.

" I'll try. For you Jace. He can't keep me from you. No one can." Jacob whispered to me. I then pressed a kiss upon his lips. We three got to the spot where Bella was gonna test her bike. I gave her clear instructions on each part. She jutted, but stopped.

" You alright?" Jacob asked her. It was like she saw a ghost.

" I'm gonna go again." She told us.

" I have a bad feeling." I told Jacob as he held me, we watched as she stumbled on the bike.

" Sis. Hit the brake!" I yelled. She crashed on the bike. I get on the bike and ride over to her. Jacob runs by my side.

" I wanna go again." Bella exclaimed as I shook my head.

" Are you kidding me. No, you just got hurt." I told her. She looked at me and sighed, giving in.

" Man, your head. You really are becoming an adrenaline junkie." I told her, I took my flannel off and placed it against the bloody area.

" What are you staring at?" Jacob asked me. I looked at him and the pull strengthens harder.

" You're beautiful Jacob." I told him. He just smiles.

" Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked me. I chucked at this. We all went home, but later that night Jacob invited me to see Face Punch. I saw Jacob after I got out of my car and he enveloped me in his arms.

" So, "Face Punch", huh? You like action movies?" Jacob asked Mike.

" Not really." He said as he looked me up and down.

" I heard it sucks. Bad." I told him as I went into Jacob's arms.

" Hey, are you both even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without adult supervision?" Mike asked us.

" Yeah." I told him, Jacob then lifted my chin the kissed me.

" It's gonna be ok." He told me.

" Jessica bailed and Angela's got the stomach flu ...so Eric's taking care of her. So, it's just us four." Bella said as I looked at her. We all went in. I sat by Jacob, placing my head on his chest, but Mike ran to the bathroom. The three of us walked out of the movie.

" What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." He told me. I smiled but felt a little off. My heart beating a little too fast for my liking.

" Jace?" Jacob's voice was a little unclear. I could hear in my mind the sounds of cracking. I began breathing a little heavy. I saw Bella smile. But why? I looked at Jacob.

" Jace!" He exclaimed as he sat me down on the steps.

" Hey! shh! shh!" He cooed to me, holding me.

" Listen to my voice." He told me, I began to calm down.

" Look, I know what he did to you." Jacob whispered as I looked at him. Tears in my eyes, but he caressed my cheeks.

" But, Jace, I would never, ever do that. You know this. I love you too much to hurt you." He whispered. He then placed a soothing kiss upon my lips. One that calmed me. We parted, but placed our foreheads against one another.

" Well... I need to go home." Mike's voice ruined the moment.

" I'm... I was feeling sick before the movie, okay?" Mike's voice was making Jacob shake a little, he pulled away from me.

" What is your problem?" Mike asked as Jacob looked at him.

" Right now? You are my problem. Ruined a moment with my girlfriend." Jacob told him as he got up. I got up as well.

" Dude chill." Mike told him.

" Jake... Jake, the movie's over." Bella exclaimed, I placed my hand on Jacob's chest. I noticed a temp difference.

" Jake, you're really hot. Like, you feel like you have a fever." I told him, worry filled my voice.

" Are you okay? Babe?" I asked as he looked at me scared.

" I don't know what's happening. I gotta go." He told us, he stormed out.

" That dude is weird." Mike told us, I glared daggers at him.

" Shut Up Mike."I growled before following Jacob out, he looked at me.

" I'm going home. I love you." He whispered, placing a tender kiss on my lips.

" Love you too." I whispered as I watched him leave. I went home and fell asleep.

_The russet wolf and I laid in the forest and I felt safe._


	14. Reality Check

I was downstairs. Watching as the rain fell, but I see Bella come into the house. She was soaked.

" Bella?" I asked. I got her close. She glared at me.

" Jacob's with Sam now! He broke up with me!" She growled before harshly pushing past me. I stumbled a bit.

" What do you mean break up!" I growled at her. She glared hard at me.

" He's not your boyfriend! He is mine!" I growled at her, she scoffed.

" He doesn't love you Jace." Bella told me. I growled, my phone rang as Bella went upstairs.

" Hey Jacob." I said as I heard him chuckle.

" Hey Jace, just letting you know that I need to see you soon, but not tonight." He told me. I smiled.

" Alright. I love you." I told him.

" Love you too Jace." He told me before he hung up. I smiled. Later that day, Bella came up to me.

" Hey, lets go for a walk." She exclaimed. I sighed.

" Sure I guess." I told her as she smiled. I got in her truck. Getting inside, she drives up to Clyde's Trail.

" Bella isn't this where the bears are supposed to be?" I asked as she got out.

" No, it's perfectly safe." She told me as I shrugged, we walked to this dead meadow. I see her sob. I looked up to see this man.

" Bella!" I scolded her, she looked up and stood.

" Bella. and a Friend?" He said with a smile. I see he has these red eyes. It wasn't human.

" Laurent!" My sister exclaimed he moved quickly closer to us.

" I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but... the house is empty." He said as I see his eyes are on me. I was shaking as of how scared I was.

" I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a, um, ...a pet of theirs?" The man asked as Bella sighed.

" Yeah. You could say that." Bella said as I was scared.

" Who is this snack?" The man asked. I shivered.

" My sister. Jace." Bella told him.

" Are you fucking crazy Bella!" I told her, she squeezed my hand harsh.

" I came as a favor to Victoria." The man said as I felt fear.

" Victoria?" She asked as I was terrified. This wasn't normal.

" Bella. Please. This guy is crazy!" I told her.

" She asked me to see if you were still... ...under the protection of the Cullens." The guy told her.

" Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate... ...given he killed hers. An eye for an eye." He told her. I saw the sun shined in his direction and he glowed. Like glittered.

" Bella! please! This isn't human!" I begged her.

" Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." Bella told him.

" I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him... ...if he left you here unprotected?" He told us. I was shaking at this point.

" Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help myself. You're both so mouthwatering." The man told us.

" Please, don't! I mean, you'd helped us." Bella told him. I blinked and he was in front of us.

" Shhhh! Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness." The man told us. I went to the woods. He was in front of me. He tore into my upper arm.

" Stop!" I screamed. It feels like daggers. I see him strike his fingers across my upper arm, blood falls. I feel some of the muscle give away. He threw me at Bella. I placed my hand on my right shoulder and saw blood.

" Bella." I whimpered as I slowly got up. I see her look at my shoulder.

" I don't believe it." He said as I then see this large jet black wolf appear out of the woods. My deep wound pumping blood out of me. It snarls at the man who had wounded me. I felt slightly dizzy. I watched as more wolves almost the same size of the black one appear. I also felt a pull.

" What?" I asked myself. I saw almost all of the wolves run after the man who ran very fast. I see this russet wolf. It was the one from my dreams. It turns its head to me.

" How?" I asked as tt's eyes drew me in. As if I could feel what it felt. I feel the pull solidified. Almost as if I was connected to it. It looked at my shoulder. It growled before going after the man. He slapped the large black one towards Bella and I. It gets up, snarls and runs after the man.

" Jace! Let's go!" Bella exclaimed as she grabs my uninjured shoulder and we get in the car. She drives.

" What about my shoulder!" I told her. She drove me to the hospital. I was seen by a doctor.

" So Jace? Seems like you got torn up pretty badly." He said as I felt a nurse stitching me up.

" Yeah. Will it scar?" I asked as he nods.

" These marks are almost like a patient in La Push. Emily Young." He told me. I nodded. He wrapped my arm and Bella took me home. I went upstairs.

" Ouch!" I exclaimed as I took the wrapping off, tearing up. I heard something hitting my window. I went over to it to see Jacob. I opened my window.

" Back up Jace. I'm coming up." He told me. I backed up and he got up.

" Hey baby." He told me. I see that he cut his hair short and had a tattoo on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. He was hot like he was at the theater. He looked at my shoulder.

" Let me clean that." He said as I sat down. He began to clean it.

" Doctor said it would scar." I said as I felt tears escaping my eyes. He shivered.

" Hey Jace?" He asked as I looked at him.

" Do you remember when we walked down the beach at La Push?" He asked me. I nodded.

" The story. About how Quiliutes are descended from Wolves." I said as he huffed.

" Yes." Jacob told me.

" I saw these large wolves chasing this man." I said as he nods. I looked into his eyes.

" Yeah." He told me as I nod.

" You have the same eyes as the Russet Wolf from my dreams and in reality." I said as he nods.

" That's because it was me." He said as I looked into his eyes.

" How?" I asked him. We sat on my bed.

" I'll explain everything tomorrow. But I have to tell you one very important thing to tell you." He said as he took my hand in his.

" We have this thing called Imprinting." He said as I was slightly confused.

" It's like gravity. it's not the earth holding him here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her." Jacob said as I felt the pull was the same as I felt from his wolf form.

" And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be. whether A Friend. Brother. Lover. Protector." He told me as I smiled.

" I accept you for who you are Jacob." I said as he then kissed me.

" As my lover." I said as he smiled. He got up and locked the door. He sat down and I held him.

" You don't have to worry about that dreads guy." Jacob whispered. I fell asleep against him.


	15. Wolf's Out Of The Bag

Jacob took me to his place in the morning. We go inside and sit down.

" So, explain," I said as he sat across from me on his bed.

" Well. I'm descended from Ephraim Black. He was the chief of the tribe. He was the Alpha of the Quileute pack. The gene traveled down to some of the Black family." Jacob said as he held my hand.

" What causes Quliutes to become wolves?" I asked as he looked at my scarred shoulder. He then placed his hand there.

" Well. Vampires." He said as I am wide-eyed. Then chuckled.

" If werewolves or shifters exist. Why not vampires!" I said as he nodded solemnly. I placed my hand over his.

" When a vampire moves close to La Push. The fever sets in. The all these changes." Jacob said as I felt a few tears escaped my eyes.

" But when I saw you in the meadow with Bella and Dreads vampire. I saw him scratch you. Then throw you!" Jacob said as he shook a bit. I squeezed his hand, he looked at me then relaxed.

" He gave me a scar! I don't think I trust vampires. Wolves are more my strong suit." I said as he smiled.

" But, the Cullens are vampires." Jake told me as I felt angry.

" The Cullen's are vampires?" I asked him. He nods and I get up.

" I should have known! Does Bella know?" I asked him. He nods.

" And she didn't think to tell me! I got hurt because of her dumb secret! Scarred because of it! " I exclaimed, I felt so betrayed by my own fucking sister. I felt tears forming. Jacob gets up and holds me. I cry quietly in his arms. Soon feeling a kiss there.

" I will always make you feel beautiful. Even with a scar on your shoulder." He said as I felt a kiss on my forehead.

" We have a treaty with the Cullens. Or had, they left. If vampires could not injure any humans or the vampires were never to trespass on Quileute land and in return we wouldn't tell anyone about their true nature." Jacob said as I nodded. We then just laid in his bed. I kissed him, he pulls me into him.

" Jacob!" I moaned quietly. He placed a kiss upon my neck, then my scar.

" Jacob. I wanna wait." I whispered. He nods then places a kiss upon my cheek. We cuddle up and I passed out. We cuddle up and I passed out. But I woke up as I heard Bella yelling.

" Jacob!" I said shaking him, he woke up and we see Bella near the pack. That Paul had phased. We ran out of the house.

" Run! " She yelled as I see Paul Wolf stalked her. Jacob ran at them. I pulled Bella to the ground. I lifted my head to see Jacob had phased. Paul Wolf and Jacob Wolf began fighting. I pulled away from Bella as I saw the two werewolves disappeared into the woods.

" Take Bella and Jace back to Emily's place." Sam called out. I see Jared and Embry come over.

" Jacob told you?" Jared as I nodded.

" The whole Imprinting and werewolf thing." I whispered to him. I got in the back of the truck with Jared.

" I don't understand why Bella didn't tell me about the Cullens being vampires!" I exclaimed as the truck moved. Embry drove. Bella was in the passenger seat.

" By the way thanks for taking out the vampire with dreads. He gave me a scar." I said as the drive continued.

" No problem. We all saw that Jacob imprinted on you." Jared said as I was slightly confused.

" We can hear each other's thoughts. Imprints are not allowed to be harmed in any way." Jared explained. We soon got to Emily's. I went inside without a second thought. I see Emily and she smiles.

" Guess we are scarred together." I said as she nodded.

" Sam told me what happened." She said as I nodded.

" Glad we have our wolf boys to keep us feeling beautiful." I said as she hugged me. We parted as I picked up the muffins. I heard footsteps. I turned to see Jared coming in and sitting down. I put the platter of muffins on the table as Embry comes up.

" You guys hungry? Like I have to ask..." Emily asked as I see Bella.

" Who's this?" Emily asked as I sighed.

" Bella Swan. My older sister." I said as I was still feeling anger towards her.

" So, you're the vampire girl." Emily said as she smiled. Bella looked at my shoulder. I placed a hand on the scars from the Vampire.

" So, you're the wolf girl." Bella said as Emily nods.

" Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one. Jace is the girlfriend of one." Emily explained. I began heading for the door.

" Jace I'm so.." Bella started, but I glared at her.

" Just don't. You've kept enough from me long enough." I told her as a few tears threatened to escape my eyes as I went outside. I see Jacob and Paul. Jake sees me and pulls me into a hug.

" Hey? You ok?" Jacob asked as I shook my head.

" Bella is in there acting as if everything is right. She is the reason I got hurt." I said as he looked at me. He then brought me in and placed a kiss upon my forehead. I heard a scoff. Jacob and I turned to see Bella with her arms crossed.

" Let's take a walk on the beach." Jacob said as Bella nodded. She had a frown on her face. We walked down. Jacob kept me by his side.

" So you're a werewolf?" Bella asked, practically breaking the silence.

" Yeah, last time I checked." Jacob replied as I hold his arm. He placed his hand on my back.

" A bloodsucker moves into town, and the fever sets in." Jacob said as she turned to us. I see her glare at how I was so close to Jacob. I was his imprint. His girlfriend.

" Mono?" Bella asked as I placed my head on Jacob's shoulder.

" Yeah, I wish." He said as Bella scoffed.

" You can't find a way to stop? I mean it's wrong. Being what you are!" Bella said as if Jacob was wrong for being who he was.

" Bella, it's not his choice. He can't help it! What is it with you and thinking that its wrong!" I asked with disgust.

" He's killed people Jace!" She said as I scoffed.

" Bella, we're not killing anyone." Jacob told her, she glared at him.

" Then, who is?" Bella asked as Jacob rubbed my back.

" We're trying to protect you people from them. The only thing we do kill. Vampires." Jacob concluded as Bella rolled her eyes.

" Jake, you can't...You can't hurt Vampires." Bella said as Jacob scoffed harshly at her. I placed my head on his chest.

" Don't worry, we can't touch Cullens! Unless they violate the Treaty." Jacob told her, but she took a few steps forward.

" You can't kill vampires, though. They will kill you." Bella stammered.

" We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough. The one who mind you hurt Jace and gave her a scar!" Jacob said as he shook a bit, I placed my hand on his chest.

" Jacob." I whimpered as he looked at me. Placing a kiss on my forehead

" Laurent?" Bella said as she was scared.

" And his redhead girlfriend is next." Jacob told her.

" Vic... Victoria is here?" Bella stammered even more.

" We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night." Jacob said as he held me close. The thought of a vampire near Forks might have made Jacob worry for me.

" But she keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after." Jacob said as Bella shook.

" I do. Me." Bella told three of us head up to the cabin

" So we need to have some of the pack at the Swan house. Others patrolling for Victoria." Sam ordered the pack.

" I can't help but feel more love for you." I whispered. I see Jacob smile.


	16. Protective Details & Risks

Jacob took Bella and me home. As soon as we got there though. Bella slammed her door and went to the porch.

" She really isn't adapting to the whole werewolf thing." I said as Jacob got my door opened.

" Don't worry, we've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie or Bella for that matter." Jacob smiled. he held my hand.

" Bella tells me that she is fast. That she is really elusive." I told him. He smiled at this.

" You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting. Make me feel a bit jealous." Jacob whispered as I chuckled.

" Did I hurt the wolf's feelings?" I asked as he smiled in front of me.

" Maybe a bit." He chuckled.

" Want me to kiss it better?" I asked as he smiled. I placed my lips against his. He proceeded to hold me close. We pulled away and he placed a hand on my cheek.

" Put me in bed?" I asked him. He nods, leading me upstairs. We go up the stairs and he puts me in bed.

" Alright, I better go." Jacob said as I smiled.

" And you gotta go. Love." He said as I chuckled.

" Yeah. I got a vampire to kill." He whispered. He placed a kiss upon my forehead. I watched as he went out the door. I shut my eyes and sleep consumed me.

_I was in the forest with Jacob. Who was in wolf form. We laid in the clearing. Jacob Wolf. huff and placed his large head on my lap._

_" Your just a puppy. I swear." I whispered. he rolled his large eyes. I rubbed his head and he huff/growled. It was a loving growl._

_" Like I said!" I told him. I heard footsteps. Large ones. I see the Cullen's with blood on their lips._

_" She needs to die." Edward said as I see someone behind him. It was Bella with gold eyes. Jacob Wolf got up and growled._

_" Bella! No!" I begged her. _

_" Sorry sis. You are just that. A human!" She growled at me. Jacob Wolf snarled and tackled them all. Biting off four of their heads. But I see Emmett crush Jacob's sides. I feel pain in my sides._

_" Please stop!" I begged. But they killed Jacob! Then they went to tackle me._

" Jace?" Bella asked as I woke up.

" Think we can go on a walk?" She asked me. I nodded. Trying to get the dream out of my mind. Bella drove us to La Push. Maybe she was taking me to see Jacob. But when we got out of the truck. It was the forest.

" Lets go." She said as I was slightly nervous.

" Bella." I was starting up.

" Don't worry, vampires don't come around here." She explained.

" Ok. If you say so." I said with a nod. We went to the cliffs and sat down.

" Everything in our lives it's normal anymore." I said as Bella nodded.

" I don't think it ever was." She replied.

" Right." I said as she got up. I got by her side. She walked close to the edge.

" You know I'm still mad at you right?" I asked as she nodded.

" I know." She said as I huffed.

" I got hurt because of your reckless behavior!" I snarled at her, but it looked like she was in a daze.

" Bella?" I asked her. She looked as if she was being compelled to the edge.

" Are you ok?" I asked as she was looking to her right.

" Bella!" I exclaimed to her.

" You wanted me to be human." Bella whispered, but I caught it.

" Bella?" I asked as she looked shaken. It was as if she heard someone else talking to her.

" Watch me." Bella said as I got confused.

" Bella? Who are you talking to?" I asked as she was by the edge of the cliff. I felt dizzy.

" You won't stay with me any other way." Bella said louder. I was even more worried.

" Bella!" I said as she then looked at me with a crazy smile.

" Jace. It's the only way for Edward to see clearly! That he can't keep me human." She said as she gripped my wrist tightly as she got closer to the edge.

" Stop obsessing over someone who left!" I told her. She glared at me.

" Jacob needs to so get over you!" Bella growled at me. She smirked at me.

" Bella no! Wait!" I screamed as she pulled me with her in the fall. We were falling off the cliff. I hit the water hard. I see the water surround me. I get up to the surface. I see Bella come up.

" Are you fucking crazy! You could have killed me!" I yelled at her, but I looked to see a wave coming. It crashes into me. I go under hard. I tried swimming up again, but I was crashed into another hard wave.

_Am I gonna die? _I thought to myself.

_Is this really it?_ I thought.

_Is this how I die?_ I thought, but I see red hair coming for me. I was trying to get away from the vampire. I feel my head hit the rockwall, I feel my eyes slowly closing. I felt light as air and everything went black.


	17. Bravery Under Fire

I felt something pressing against my chest.

" Breathe! Breathe!" I heard a voice. It's soothing. It's peaceful.

" Come on, Jace. Breathe." It was becoming clearer!

" Jace, can you hear me?" The voice told me. I knew that voice. I coughed up water. Feeling the cold breeze hit me like a vat of bricks. My body shivers. I felt sand under me.

" Jake." I said as my teeth began to chatter. Jacob helped me sit up. He gave me a stern look.

" What the hell were you thinking, huh?" He asked me. I saw from the left that Bella was being tended by what looked to be Embry. Then I remembered.

" Bella. It was Bella! She wanted to go for a walk! Then she forced me to jump with her!" I said as I felt my tears forming. I was so cold and scared.

" Take them home." Sam's voice called out. I looked to see Sam.

" I'm gonna go help over at Harry's place." Sam called out. I was confused.

" What happened at Harry's?" I asked as he looked sad. Why?

" Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my Dad are at Harry's place with his family." Jacob confessed.

" Is he okay?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

" Jacob!" I exclaimed. He then looked into my eyes. I then realized what happened.

" No! Jacob no. Please tell me it didn't happen." I cried as he nodded.

" I'm sorry Jace." He whispered. I sat up and he held me. I just cried in his arms. We stayed like that for a few, but I was really cold and Jacob could probably feel that.

" Come on, I'll give you something to dry and drive you home." He told me as he helped me up. I was really cold.

" Embry take Bella home. I'll take Jace." Jacob called them. Embry nodded. I watched as Bella struggled in Embry's grip. But Embry lead her away.

" Let me carry you." Jacob ordered. I nodded and he lifted me. We got to his rabbit. He gave me a jacket and I put it on. As he drove I was shaking. I saw in the mirror my lips were a slight tint of blue.

" Hundred and eight degrees over here." Jacob said as I scooted over to him. Letting his warmth surround me.

" God! I'm freezing. Feel like I am in the Antartic." I whispered as he smiled.

" Take off the jacket." Jacob solemnly told me. I did, getting by his side. The warmth hitting me harder.

" Glad you can be my own furry space heater." I said as he chuckled. Placing a kiss upon my forehead.

" Glad I can provide for you. Jace." Jacob said as I smiled.

" It's a wolf thing." He whispered to me. I smiled as I laid my head on his chest.

" I can get used to it." I said as the warmth spreads throughout me.

" You're like, your own sun. One that I can love and hold." I said with a smile. We got back to my place. I was all warmed up.

" Jace. You saw what happened to Emily." Jacob says as I nodded.

" What happened? I don't think it was a bear, Jacob." I say as he sighed. I felt him rumble a bit. I placed a calming kiss upon his cheek.

" Sam got angry, ...lost it for a split second... ...Em was standing too close." He said as I stared into his eyes.

" So he phased and it happened?" I asked as he took my hand.

" He will never be able to take that back." He said as he brought my hand up and held it to his cheek.

" What if I get mad at you?" He asked as I shook my head.

" Jacob. You could never." I tried reassuring him.

" But it could happen." He exclaimed as I see him have this worried expression.

" I won't let it." I said in a loving tone.

" I'll let my love keep you from ever letting you lose yourself." I whispered as he came close. Our foreheads touching.

" Thank you. I love you so much Jace!" He whispered. I nodded. We then kissed. It was one that was soft and full of love.

" I love you my Imprint and always will." He whispered as we parted. I was about to get out of the car, but he stopped me.

" What?" I asked in a somewhat scared tone.

" There's a vampire." He said as I can see that he was slightly angry.

" Where?" I asked a bit more scared.

" I can smell it. I've got to get you out of here!" He told me. I nodded, but the door opened.

" Bella?" I asked as she grabbed my arm. Almost pulling me out of the car.

" Jace, come inside." Bella ordered me. I am pulled out of the car. I see Jacob getting out of the car.

" No Bella!" I scolded her, I pulled my arm out of her grip and scrambled back into Jacob's arms.

" They won't hurt us!" She exclaimed as I felt my scar flare up.

" I've gotten hurt because of vampires. So no!" I growled at her. I looked at Jacob.

" If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. I won't be able to keep you safe." Jacob told me.

" Jace. please come with me!" Bella begged of me. I shook my head at her.

" You can't tell me what to do!" I said as I stared at Bella.

" The treaty says we can only defend our own lands. I can't protect you here." Jacob told Bella. She had this ' I don't care' look upon her face.

" You don't have to." Bella said as she went for my arm again. I felt Jacob's grip upon me slightly tighten.

" Bella. I'm not staying here for fuck sakes!" I growled. Practically spitting venom filled hate at her.

" You're about to cross a line." Jacob told her. She shakes her head.

" Then don't draw one." Bella exclaimed. I shook my head at her. She then gave me a harsh glare and went inside.

" I have to see if she is ok." I said as Jacob was slightly worried.

" Alright." Jacob said as we went inside.

" Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!"I heard a new voice.

" Speak for yourself." Jacob said as he came by my side.

" I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella asked as she looked at me.

" Jace's worry is a little more important than the treaty." Jacob told her. I see a girl. A Cullen! I think her name is Alice.

" Well, I'm not gonna hurt her." Alice said as she stared at me.

" No, you're just a harmless Cullen. We're talking about the other bloodsucker... ...who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jacob said as Alice then looked at Bella.

" Victoria?" Alice asked my sister.

" Yeah, Victoria has been around. I saw her when I went cliffdiving." Bella says as I see her smile. She tried to kill me!

" I didn't see her. I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water either." Alice said in a calm tone, but then snarled at Jacob.

" I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice said with a disgusted tone.

" Don't get me upset." Jacob growled. I see him shaking a little.

" Things are gonna get very ugly!" He said in an angry tone. I turned to him and placed my hands on his chest.

" Jacob." I whispered to him. He places a hand on my cheek. He calms down.

" I don't think we have met." Alice's voice made me shake. I turned to her.

" I don't do Vampires." I told her. She just smiled.

" Well maybe if you and I can get acquainted with one another?" She says as she tries to get close. I whimpered.

" No!" I screamed. Jacob put me behind him.

" Don't even think about it!" Jacob growled. He was shaking again. I placed a soothing hand on his back.

" I won't hurt her." Alice said in a calming tone.

" Really! after she was hurt by a Vampire." Jacob told Alice. I didn't want to be in the house with a Vampire occupying it.

" I am not letting her near another." Jacob firmly told Alice, who looked at me. I was practically shaking.

" I don't want anything to do with you Cullens." I told her. She looked slightly hurt by this.

" I will give you a minute." Alice says as I see Bella get up.

" You're going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right?" Bella asked her. Alice just smiled.

" As soon as you put the dog out." She told her. I scoffed. Says the fucking vampire. Alice then leaves.

" Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" Jacob asked Bella. Who looked at us.

" No. It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she like." Bella said as I shook.

" Are the rest coming back?" I asked her. She shrugged.

" Then Bella I'm not staying here." I told her. Jacob placed a hand on my back.

" What is with you?" She scoffed. I turned to her and showed my shoulder. The scars puckered from the saltwater.

" I got hurt because of a vampire. I don't trust them. I got hurt because of you!" I said as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

" That's it." Jacob told Bella as she shrugged.

" Well, if that's all, then you better go run back to Sam." Bella told him. I then snapped.

" Just shut up Bella!" I yelled at her. She looked taken aback.

" What is your problem!" She yelled at me. I got all in her face. Anger seething out of me.

" You are. Your Cullen obsession is going to keep Jacob away!" I growled, feeling all the anger I've been holding inside me coming out of me.

" You don't need him!" Bella yelled at me. Making the anger inside of me hotter. I simmered down. I gave her a very dark look.

" You have no idea what he and I have." I growled at her. My anger spat hard at her.

" Jace." Jacob's voice snapped me out of it. I turned to him.

" Come to the kitchen." He told me. I nodded and followed him.

" You ok?" Jacob asked as he had me against the counter. I sighed, he lifted my head and I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

" No. Not really." I said as he held me close. I felt so confided in his warmth. It felt like it could take all my sorrow away. The phone rang. Jacob pulled away and answered it.

" Swan Residence." Jacob said as I saw Bella come into the kitchen.

" He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." He said with venom in his voice. He hung up and looked at me.

" Who is that?" Bella asked as I looked at a slightly trembling Jacob.

" He always in the way." Jacob said as he shook.

" Jace, step back." Jacob told me. I didn't listen.

" No, Jacob calm down. Please." I said as I see him still slightly trembling.

" Jace." He whimpered. I placed my hands on his cheeks.

" Please." I begged him. He nods.

" Jacob, who was that?" Bella said as I turned to see Alice had entered the room.

" Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you are dead. Rosalie told him, why I came here." Alice said as I see Bella's face go to curious to angry.

" Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella yelled at Jacob. I sneered at her.

" He didn't ask for you." Jacob said as Bella yelled again.

" Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." Alice told her. I watched as Alice and her left outside. Jacob and I followed them, but I stopped at the front yard.

" He left you, Bella." I told her, she just shook her head.

" But I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." She told me. I feel Jacob's hand on my back.

" What about your Dad?" Jacob asked as Bella looked at us.

" I'm eighteen, I'm legally free to go." Bella confessed. I saw no other reason. Just let her go.

" Bye." I told her, but then she set her eyes dead on me.

" Jace. You are coming with us." Bella exclaimed. I went wide-eyed.

" What! No!" I told her with a sharp glare.

" Jacob! Convince her!" Bella yelled at my Wolf Protector.

" No, I am not going to let her anywhere near your mission." Jacob growled ar her. She went for my arm. I pulled it back.

" Bella. I want nothing to do with Vampires or Cullens." I told her. She looked stunned.

" What? They do nothing wrong!" She tried standing up for them.

" Edward said that he would do anything and everything to keep me from Jacob. Now I know why!" I said as Bella then turned her attention to Jacob.

" Jacob, you don't love Jace!" Bella told him. I felt anger rise again.

" Yes, I do! Jace is my priority! I love her." Jacob told her. I see her shake.

" Goodbye then!" She told us. She got in the car and left. The moment I saw her car leave. I collapsed. I felt arms around me. It felt like the world was slowing down. I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

" Stay. Jacob. Please." I whimpered. he nods and takes me upstairs. We laid in my bed. My sister left to save her god damn bloodsucker. I needed Jacob, more than ever at that moment.

" I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." He whispered to me. I felt his arms surround me.

" I love you so much." I whispered to him. I felt him press a kiss upon my forehead.

" You're everything to me Jace." He whispered.

" Same to you." I replied as I felt my eyes close.


	18. Drawing A Line In The Sand

It's been three days. Bella got home and was grounded by Dad. I left the house to be with Jacob. We were in the woods.

" The Cullens are back." I said as Jacob nodded.

" It won't stop me from seeing you." He said as I smiled. He kissed me, but stopped.

" What?" I asked as he went out into the road. A car stopped. Jacob then came back over.

" It's Bella and Edward." He told me. I stayed near Jacob as I saw them come.

" You're alive." Jacob said as I looked at Edward.

" He thinks, it's me keeping you away." Edward said as I placed my hand on Jacob.

" You stay the hell out of my head." Jacob growled quietly.

" I know you have something to say to me. But I wanna say something to you first." Edward said as he stared at me, then at Jacob.

" Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't." Edward said as I shook. I see Jacob put his attention on me.

" Jace?" Bella asked, but I didn't pay any attention to her.

" It wasn't for your benefit, trust me. It was only for Jace's wellbeing." Jacob firmly told Edward, who looked at me. I feel his gaze on my scar. I pull my sleeve down.

" I'm still grateful. But I'm here now. And I'm not gonna leave her side till she orders me away." Edward said as I can't stand his gaze anymore.

" Jace. I must tell you that I advise you to stay away from Jacob." Edward told me. I glared at him.

" Werewolves are dangerous. My family can protect you better." He explained to me. I just shook my head at him.

" I'll live. The pack and Jacob are doing a better job." I said as I see Bella wide-eyed.

" Jace. What about Emily!" She demanded.

" You know nothing Bella!" I yelled at her.

" Just leave Edward and live ok?" I asked her, but she just shakes her head.

" It'll always be him." She told me. I felt anxious.

" Jacob and his pack are going to get you killed Jace. Please reconsider your choice." Edward told me.

" Jace is a lot more protected. Especially since I have a special bond with her." Jacob growled at Edward.

" I don't believe it." Edward said as he glared at the space between Jacob and me.

" Bella. Jace is a lost cause." Edward told my sister.

" Hey, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty." Jacob told Edward, who was nodding.

" I haven't forgotten." Edward said as Bella looked slightly confused.

" What key point?" Bella asked as Jacob sighed.

" If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." Jacob explained to her, but she shook her head.

" But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you." Bella said as I stepped up.

" Bella, don't become one of them. It's not worth it." I told her.

" It'll always be him Jace." She told me. I tear up and walk over to a tree. I see Jacob shake violently. He phases and begins to come towards me.

" Jacob." I said to him, but I see Edward slam him away, causing Jacob Wolf to be flung away.

" What is your problem! He isn't going to hurt me!" I demanded.

" I told you. I will do everything in my power to keep Jacob away from you." Edward told me firmly. I see out of the corner of my eye Jacob Wolf slamming into Edward, getting him away from me. I was a little shocked.

" Don't hurt each other!" Bella demanded. I got in front of a growling Jacob. Tears flooding my eyes.

" Please. Jacob. Baby. Take me away from here." I whispered to him. He looked at me with those eyes I love.

" Any long will cause me more grief." I told him. He gets down low enough for me to get on his back. He gets up tall. I grip his fur.

" Jace. Please don't go!" Bella demanded of me, I just tear up more.

" The Cullens can protect you, me and Dad." She says as she was still trying to convince me.

" The wolves don't need to be involved. Neither does Jacob." Bella exclaimed. I just shook my head.

" I would rather live with Jacob in my life than without him. You don't understand what we have." I told her, then turned my attention to Edward.

" Jacob is a better protector than you vampires. I got hurt because of them. Physically scarred." I told him. He looked like he was about to attack, but stayed where he was.

" Lets go Jake." I said to him. Jacob then began to run, the wind in my face made my tears go away. The feeling of Jacob's fur in my hands felt so soothing. Jacob jumped over a ravine.

" Slow down Jacob." I told him as I see we were in La Push forest. He stopped and laid down. I laid on his large body. Just wanting to forget.

" Stay with me." I whispered. Jacob Wolf huffed and curled into a ball. Keeping me safe.

" I love you Jacob. So much." I whispered to him.


	19. Protector Wolf

It was the next day. I was at home, bored out of my mind. I finished the project. I saw that the sun was starting to set and got my phone. I called up Jacob.

" Hey." Jacob said as I smiled.

" Hey. You mind if I come over?" I asked as I heard him chuckle.

" I just finished a patrol. So yeah." He said as I smiled.

" Be there in a bit." I told him as I heard him chuckle.

" Love you." I told him before hanging up. I grabbed my car keys. I then head downstairs.

" Hey, Dad. I'm going to see Jacob." I told him. He smiled.

" I'm glad you two are together." He said as I smiled. I went to my Chevelle. I tried starting it. It didn't work.

" Come on baby." I whispered to it. It doesn't start up.

" You were working beautifully yesterday." I told it. I see someone at the driver's side window. It was Edward. I angerly got out of my car.

" What did you do to my car!" I demanded angerly.

" I think it best for you not to go to La Push." Edward told me. I huffed angerly.

" What did you do to my car!" I demanded again.

" I took the sparkplugs out." He told me. I was so furious.

" You put them back!" I yelled at him.

" I'm trying to protect you." He told me.

" Jacob does it fine." I growled at him. I went inside and Edward followed.

" Dad. Edward took out my sparkplugs. Rendering my car useless." I told him. Dad got up and glared at Edward.

" Son. I'm calling your dad. You're gonna fix this." Dad said pointing at Edward. Dad called up Carlisle.

" Yes. Your son removed my daughter's sparkplugs from her car." Dad said as Edward was sitting down. I got my phone out.

" Jacob. Edward removed something from my car. Making it useless. Come over here." I told him.

" Be right there. Be close to the forest near your house.." He told me.

" Edward. Your dad said that you will repair Jace's car." Dad told him.

" I thought I was helping." Edward said quietly.

" Jacob's coming over here." I told Dad. He nodded. I went outside, but I see Edward. I went into the woods. I see Jacob had phased, he growled at Edward.

" You vampires are a nuisance. You cant keep me from Jacob. So just stop." I demanded. I heard Jacob growling at Edward from behind me.

" Ready to go Jake." I said as he huffed. He got down. I got on his back.

" You'll get hurt." Edward told me once again.

" Leave me alone. I'm part of their pack. They take care of me. I don't need a coven of bloodsuckers watching me." I told him. Jacob Wolf growls and we run off. We get to La Push and Jacob Wolf gets me down. I watched him go behind a tree and so showed as a fully clothed Jacob.

" Lets go to your place. I need to sleep." I said as he smiled. We got there and went to his room. He kissed me. I kissed back, he lays me in his bed. I kissed his lips hungrily, he presses a kiss upon my neck.

" Jacob. I." I whimpered as he slowed down.

" I wanna wait." I whispered. Jacob lifted his head and smiled.

" Alright." He said as I smiled. We cuddled up to one another. I felt so at peace with him there and fell asleep.


	20. The Treaty Reappraisal

Jacob and I were awoken by Sam.

" We are going." Sam said as I was confused.

" Going? Going where?" I asked as Jacob got up.

" To see the Cullens. What they believe they are doing is good. By keeping you away from Jacob." Sam said as I nodded. I was still angry for what Edward did to my car.

" So. What are we all gonna do?" Jacob asked as I stood up, placing a hand on his chest.

" We are going to have the treaty reappraised." Sam said as I was even more confused.

" What do you mean?" I asked as Jacob turned to me.

" It means that a new rule of passing will be apart of the treaty." Jacob said as the three of us headed to the outside of the house. I waited with Jacob as I watched the pack come into the forest.

" Let's go. The Cullen's have been informed." Sam said as I watched Jacob shift into his wolf. I got on his back. The pack growling. But we all got to this clearing. The Cullens and Bella were there. I stayed on Jacob's back. I see Bella glaring at me. This time I just glared back. Sam was in his human form.

" Carlisle. It seems that your son has wronged one of my pack." Sam said as I see Carlisle looking at me.

" Sam, I can assure you that Edward had good intentions." Carlisle said as I got off Jacob's back. He growled at his.

" I'll be ok." I said as he huffed. I scratched his head.

" If this is about Jace. I can assure you that we can protect her." Carlisle said as I see Alice smiling. I shudder at it. I see Jacob look at Sam.

" Jace is an imprint of Jacob Black. He is her protector." Sam told Carlisle, whom looked shocked. So did Bella.

" Then it seems that the Swan house is to become neutral ground." Carlisle said as he walked up to Sam.

" It seems so." Sam said as the two shook hands. I see Sam pulling out an old paper. The two signed it and added something to it.

" From now on the Swan residence is neutral ground." Carlise told his family. They nodded. I snuggled Jacob's large wolf head. I see Bella walking towards me. Jacob let out a growl.

" Is this why you spend so much time with him!" She yelled at me.

" You should be one to talk Bella!" I growled at her. She lifted her hand and slapped me harshly. I fell to the ground.

" You've changed. Bella!" I growled as I got up. I heard growling, I see Jacob snarling at Bella. She stared at Jacob.

" You can't see her anymore." Bella told Jacob, whom snarled at her.

" Fuck off Bella. I can see him whenever I please. He cares about my safety. Unlike you." I yelled at her. She gasped at me.

" What is that supposed to mean?" She asked me. I stood strong. I wasn't weak.

" You've tried to kill me with these vampires. That Laurent guy. Now this Victoria chick! I'm done with Vampires!" I said shaking hard.

" I was scarred because of one of them!" I yelled at her. She looked teared eyed. I turned to Jacob.

" I wanna leave." I said as he nods.

" No! I won't let you leave me!" Bella yelled. I felt a force push me to the ground. I looked to see Bella on top of me. Holding me to the ground.

" Get her off me." I yelled. I see Bella had these crazy eyes. Soon Sam pulled her off of me. I slowly got up. I winced as I felt some pain where my scar was. I put my hand there and pulled it to my field of vision. There was blood on my hand!

" You just hurt me!" I yelled as I showed Bella my hand. The vampires looked shaken.

" Jacob. Get me out of here." I said as he got down and I got upon his back. He turned and ran. The wind in my hair felt amazing. We soon got to Sue's home. Jacob phased back and got on some shorts.

" Sue? You home?" I asked as I saw the door open. Sue smiled.

" Jace. Welcome." She said as I nodded.

" Jace got hurt."Jacob told her, her smile fell and she took my hand.

" Let's get you checked out." She said as I nodded. I sat down and Sue lifted my shirt.

" You have some cuts on your back. Let me butterfly them." She told me. I nod and she does her thing. After she finished, I thanked her.

" Lets go back to your place." I told Jacob. He nods, taking his shorts off and phases. I take his shorts and get on his again we moved quickly and it felt great. We arrived at his place and I got off his back. He phased and I gave him his short.

" Jacob. She has changed so much." I whimpered as I felt my heart racing. I was shaking so much that I was scared.

" No not now!" Jacob whimpered. He brought me to him and held me.

" I'm so sorry Jacob." I cried in his arms. He just shoos me enough to hiccups and whimpers.

" It's all Bella's fault and her bloodsuckers." Jacob whispered before he picked me up. Leading me in the house. I was still silently crying. As Jacob sat me on the bed, he removed my top and shorts. Leaving me in just my underwear. He then laid in bed with me and held me.

" I'll always be here for you Jace. I love you." Jacob whispered to me. I turned to him and cuddled close to him.

" I love you too Jacob. So much." I whimpered. I felt him press a kiss upon my forehead. I love him.


	21. To Calm A Wolf

Its been about a week since I last saw Bella. I don't really trust her anymore, she is so selfish about her love for a Cullen that it makes me feel sick inside just thinking about it. I was currently over at Jacob's place. I heard the phone ring. I picked it up.

" Black residence. How can I help you?" I asked as I sat down.

" Jace. It's Sam. We need you." Sam said as I got up. What happened out on the patrol?

" Is it Jacob?" I asked as I felt my heart beat picking up.

" One of the Cullens attempted to cross over onto our land to get to Victoria. Jacob can't phase back. He is too angry." Sam said as I sighed.

" Where are you?" I asked as I heard Sam sigh on the other line.

" At Emily's." He told me. I then hung up. I nodded.

" I'll be right there." I said as I grabbed my jacket and went outside to my bike. I rode over to Emily's. As I get there, I see an angry Jacob wolf. I get off the bike. I began to walk carefully to him.

" Jacob?" I asked as I see him turn his large head at me. He huffed at me.

" There is no need to be angry Jake." I said as I got close. He doesn't move. I placed a hand on his muzzle.

" Baby. Phase back. It's ok." I whispered. He backed up and went into the woods. I soon see him come out back to normal and wearing some shorts.

" Hey. I'm sorry Sam had you come over to calm me down." Jacob said as he placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled and pressed a kiss upon his lips.

" I'm happy to do so. Lets get some food. I'm hungry." I said as he chuckled and picked me up.

" I love you Jacob." I said with a smile.

" Love you too Jace." Jacob whispered as I eat all we are able to then head back to Jacob's place.

" I'm glad I have you in my life Jacob." I said with a large smile on my face. He smirked and placed his head on my shoulder. I just hold him close.

" You mean everything to me Jace." Jacob whispered as I smiled.


	22. A Warning Worth Noting

" I thank you for understanding . Since you are caught up with your classes and at least two weeks advanced." The secretary said with a smile. Jacob was beside me.

" With also the permission from your guardian. You have a free day." She told me. I nodded.

" Thank you." I said with a smile. Jacob lead me out of the office.

" Hey. I missed you last night." I said as I took Jacob's hand in my own.

" At least I watched out for you." Jacob said with a smile. We headed for his bike.

" Jake!" Bella's voice was like ear piercing. We turned to see Edward had an arm around her. Jacob carefully puts me behind him.

_"_ Dad said you left town." I asked as she nods.

" To visit my Mom. She wanted you there." Bella replied. I shivered. My last interaction didn't go so well with my own mother.

" I would rather spend my time with Jacob." I said as I got by his side and placed my head on his chest.

_"_ I'm coming here to warn you." Jacob said directly at Edward, who looked a bit uneasy.

" If your kind comes on our land again... I won't hesitate." Jacob growled at Edward, who stood his ground.

" Wait, what?" Bella asked as she glared at Edward.

" Tell me what?" Bella demanded of Edward, who looked at her with a look of worry.

" Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding, there is nothing to worry about. Really, it's nothing." Edward told her. I looked at Jacob.

" Listen to you. Can't keep your little singer in check can't you?" Jacob growled at Edward. I looked a little harsh at Jacob. He looked at me and it fell to a solemn look.

" You should leave." Edward told Jacob.

" She is the one the red-head wants. With Bella being a target means Jace might get hurt. If that happens." Jacob growled.

" Babe. It's ok. I'm safe. In one piece." I said as I placed a hand on his cheek. He looked into my eyes and leaned into my touch.

" Why haven't you called me back?" Bella growled. I turned to her and I felt Jacob pulling me into his chest. The warmth surrounding me. I loved it.

" I had nothing to say. Especially since what you have done to Jace. Your own blood sister!" Jacob countered back.

" Well, I have tons. We can talk. You don't need Jace to be with us." Bella said as I shivered. I looked up at Jacob. A single tear going down my cheek.

" Hold on. Hey. Bella." Edward told her.

" Edward, you have to trust me." Bella said as I felt Jacob pull me closer to him. I looked at Bella.

" Whoa Bella." Jacob told her. She took another step forward.

" After all you've done to Jace. I don't or want to hear what ignorant excuse you have." Jacob told her.

" I don't wanna be around you Bella!" I snarled at her. She looked to about raise her hand. I looked away. The hit never came.

" Bella. No need to be violent." Edward told her. I looked to see Bella glaring at Edward.

" It's all about Jace!" Bella exclaimed. I was shocked by this.

" She has scars on her back. Like she was abused!" Bella exclaimed. I was shaking.

" Hell. She acts all tough and when I look to raise my hand, she flinches!" Bella said as I felt tears beginning to form.

" Stop it Bella." Jacob told her. Bella's expression doesn't change.

" She never tells me anything! Charlie won't tell me! They are hiding what happened to her!" Bella exclaimed. I was now crying. I felt burning on my back. I could imagine the blood going down my back.

" Bella! That's enough!" Edward told her. I feel Jacob picking me up.

" No! I won't let her leave! She has to tell me!" Bella yelled out. Jacob placed me on the back of the bike and got on. He started it up. I wrapped my arms around him. Soon I felt the wind in my long hair.

" Thank you Jacob." I whispered. We soon parked close to Emily's cottage.

" Hey. It's gonna be ok. I promise." Jacob said as I smiled. He wipes away the last remaining tears.

" If you have to stay with me for the next few days. I'll accept it. I love you so much Jace." Jacob whispered. We walked up to see the pack come out.

"It's been forever Jace." Paul said as I chuckled. I see a new face.

" Quil. You made it into the pack?" I asked as he smirked at me.

" Yup." Quil said as I felt Jacob's arms around me. I see Leah.

" Jake give me a second." I told him. He placed a kiss upon my cheek and I walked over to her.

" Hey. I'm sorry about Harry. He meant a lot to me." I said as she nodded. I brought her into a hug and she hugged back.

" It'll be ok." I told her. We parted and she walked away. I went back to Jacob's side. I see Emily and Sam coming over.

" Hi. Hey. I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily said as I hugged her, we parted and I went back into Jacob's arms.

" Glad to be back about." I said as I hide what happened a couple of minutes ago. I see Jacob and Sam share a look. I turned my head to Leah's direction and I see her phase into a light grey wolf. Jacob and I rode back to his place. I got off the back and walked by Jacob, who was moving the bike into his garage.

" So, Leah phased. Since when?" I asked as Jacob sighed.

" Around when Harry died. Seth also phased." Jacob said as we parked the motorbike. I chuckled. Jacob gave me a smile and brought me close to him. I was standing between his legs.

" What?" Jacob asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

" A fifteen year old that can phase into a wolf. Actually." I said as I thought for a second with a smile on my face.

" He'll be like an overgrown puppy." I said as Jacob smiled.

" You are so beautiful." Jacob said as I moved a piece of my hair out of the way. I placed a kiss upon his lips. He pressed into it more. The pull was making it really hard to resist.

" Jacob. I." I started, but Jacob took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance, but I lost. I pulled away from Jacob and took his shirt off. I placed my hands on his chest. Staring into his eyes.

" Jace." Jacob whispered as I pressed a ghosting kiss upon his neck. I could feel the pulse under his skin.I felt his hands go to my hips, pulling me in. His warmth was alluring to my touch.

" Jacob." I whispered as he lifted the bottom of my shirt up with slight hesitance.

" I'm ok with this." I whispered as I felt another kiss before my top was off, revealing my bra. I opened my eyes to see Jacob in awe.

" Come here." I say in a calm tone. Jacob placed his hands on my waist, letting his hands roam my upper body. I felt his lips trailing upon my collarbone. It was beautiful. I feel his hand go to my back scars. I shiver, but Jacob's touch was welcoming.

" You ok?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

" Can we lay down?" I asked as Jacob smiled. He opened the back of his rabbit and a blanket was placed there. We got in as I curled up next to him. I was so comfortable and safe.

" It'll be ok Jace. I promise." Jacob whispered as I snuggled into his warmth that made me feel safe.

" Nothing is wrong with this." I said as I felt my eyes closing.

" I'll protect you my love. My imprint." Jacob whispers before wrapping his arms around me. I let sleep consume me. It was blissful and safe. I felt nothing more than safe. Absolutely peaceful.


	23. An Intruder In Our Mits

" Stay." I muttered as I felt Jacob move.

" We have to go back." Jacob whispered as I sat up

" Bella called. An intruder came through your place. Apparently, Cullen can't get a full smell." He said as I got up and put my shirt on.

" Well, let's go. Just keep me away from Cullen." I said as he placed a kiss upon my neck. Jacob and I soon got back to my place. I see Bella standing next to Edward.

" Jake. I'm going to see my Dad. Talk to him. Sort some things out." I said as he smiled at me. I walked inside to see Dad sitting at the table.

" Hey hun." Dad said as I sat down next to him.

" Hey." I said as he smiled.

" Jacob treating you ok?" Dad asked as I smiled. I see Jacob heading upstairs.

" Yeah. But Dad, I can't stay here. Not right now." I said as I see his solemn look.

" I can tell that Bella's relationship with you has strained. Maybe you need to get away till you are comfortable again." Dad said as I nodded.

" I'll stay with Jacob." I said as he nods. I go upstairs and pack up the necessities. I felt someone behind me.

" It's only me love." Jacob whispered. I turned around and he took my bag. We walked downstairs and I watched Edward's eyes on me. Jacob placed my bag in the car.

" Whoever it was, he left his stink behind." Jacob said as I walked to him.

" It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." He said as Edward let out a small growl.

" We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." Edward said as I felt Jacob shaking.

" I could care less what you need. Jace is more of a priority." Jacob warned Edward, who stared at me.

" Alright, we're done here." Edward says as Jacob pressed forward.

" No, you're done here. Step away." Jacob growled out. I got in front of his slightly shaking form.

" It's ok Jacob." I said as he brought me in close.

" This is one temporary solution. You need to protect me!" Bella exclaimed as I heard Jacob scoff.

" The pack will protect you. I won't be apart of it." Jacob told her. I looked at him.

" I'll be either patrolling the area away from the Swan residence or protecting my imprint Jace." Jacob said as I nodded.

" Who will watch over her when you are patrolling?" Edward asked as I see his eyes darken, almost as if hungry.

" I trust Embry or Paul will keep her busy. As long as you bloodsuckers stay away from her." Jacob said before taking my hand. Soon I felt someone grab me. I see it was Edward.

" Let me go!" I screamed out. Jacob turned around and growled harshly.

" Jace will be protected by my family. I don't believe that you will keep her alive!" Edward snarled. I squirmed in his grip. I was yanked out of Edward's grip. Jacob held me close.

" Do that again and I'll kill you! You hear me!" Jacob growled at Edward. I see his eyes are black.

" Edward! Enough!" Bella yelled. I see Edward turn to her.

" I'm sorry." Edward told me, I whimpered and placed my head in Jacob's chest.

" Jacob get her out of here." Bella told him. I was placed in Jacob's car and we drove off as I was shaking.


	24. Bonfire Legends

I was curled up on Jacob's bed. Only in a black crop top and grey yoga pants. Jacob was rubbing my shoulder.

" Hey." He whispered as I was covered head to toe with the blanket. I didn't want to come out, I just wanted to avoid things. Especially Edward, after what he did, I just wanna hideaway. Jacob moved the blanket a bit to show my tired eyes.

" You alive in there?" He asked in a cooing tone.

" No." I mumbled as I tried hiding the blush on my cheeks.

" Not ready to go anywhere?" He asked as I groaned.

" No." I replied as I felt exhausted. I've been awake for three days.

" You want to stay here for a few hours?" He asked as I showed my face a bit more.

" Try to sleep." He said as I nod.

" Hold me?" I asked as he smiled. I felt his lips soon upon my forehead. He soon got in bed and I scrambled to his side.

" We're going to a party tonight." Jacob said as I smiled.

" Pack related?" I asked as he smiled at me.

" Yeah," Jacob whispered as his body heat was lulling me. I soon found myself succumbing to sleep.

_I was in a clearing, I heard a huff and soon feel wolf fur next to me. I turned it see it was Jacob in his wolf form.__" I'm glad you can comfort me." I whispered. Jacob Wolf huffed at this and I sat down under the star-filled sky. Jacob Wolf laid down next to me, I placed my head on his large body. He curled into a ball.__" You're so warm Jacob." I said as he huffed. I felt him place his large head in my lap. I began rubbing it and he let a comfort growl rumble in his chest. I smiled at this.__" It's our time." I whispered. Jacob Wolf looked up and stared into my eyes.__" I wish I was strong like you." I said as I felt a few tears escaping my eyes. Jacob Wolf soon became Jacob.__" You are strong. Don't let anyone say anything otherwise." Jacob said as I smiled. He then placed his lips on mine.__" Jacob." I whispered as he placed a kiss upon my neck. I was lifted and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips ghosting my neck.__" Jake." I whimpered as I felt his warmth overwhelming me. It was so new and I welcomed it._

" Jace?" Jacob's voice made me open my eyes. I smiled at him. He cupped my cheeks and rubbed my skin with his thumb.

" Yeah?" I asked as he smiled at me.

" Sleep well?" He asked as I sat up. I looked at him. Could I go all the way with him?

" Yeah. I guess you could say that." I said as I imagined in my mind things that weren't at all pure. Hell I was still a virgin.

" I'm glad. It's time. Get dressed." He told me. I got up and dressed. We walked outside to see a bonfire and the pack surrounding it. I also see others.

" The Council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." Jacob said as I nodded.

" You absolutely sure I can be here?" I asked as Jacob turned to me and smiled.

" You are my Imprint. My love. It would be good for you to hear the histories. Hell Dad said you should. Since you are going to be announced tonight." Jake said as I smiled.

" Jake. Jace!" Seth's voice called out. I see him and he engulfs me into a hug. We pulled apart and I rubbed his hair.

" Hey. It's about time, you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers." Seth said as I chuckled.

" Good looking out, Bro." Jake said as Seth smiled.

" So new to the pack?" I asked as Seth chuckled.

" Yup. Newest, bestest, brightest." Seth said as he was happy and light-hearted.

" And slowest." Jacob said as I saw him grab Seth in a headlock, the two tumble to the sand. Seth laughs, but a whistle comes from the circle.

" Come on. Your dad's about to start." Seth said as I smiled. I sat next to Jacob, my head on his chest. Soon Billy started the legend.

" The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood." Billy said as the fire was calm as if setting the area and keeping the calm.

" We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe." Billy continued as Jacob placed his hand on mine.

" One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice..." Billy continued. He was talking about a vampire. I shivered a bit and snuggled closer to Jacob.

" Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right." Billy said in a serious tone that I could tell had power behind it.

" She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed." He continued as I was focused on the stroy.

" Taha Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose... She took her son's knife in her hands. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage. She plunged the knife into her very being." Billy said as I couldn't even imagine what had happened.

" The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe." Billy said sternly as the fire roared and crackled, but the wind howled at the flames. Calming it from a mighty roar to a calming rain.

" Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us." Billy said as I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me. The fire's heat was not even close to Jacob's warmth.

" The Spirits have blessed us this fine year. My son has found his imprint. In a beautiful young woman. Jace Swan. May the spirits protect them." Billy announced. The pack and council clapped. The night went easy for the rest of the night. Soon Jacob and I went back inside.

" Time to rest." Jacob whispered as I smiled. I got into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I got in bed and Jacob got behind me. I smiled as his warmth enveloped me. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me into peace.


	25. Sibling Rivalry

I woke up to Jacob shaking me awake.

" Hey. Your Dad wants to see you." Jacob said as I got dressed. I walked out to see Dad.

" You wanted to see me?" I asked as Dad smiled.

" Think you could spend the day with your old man?" Dad asked me. I smiled.

" Of course." I said with a smile.

" And Bella wants to talk to Jacob about her plans for Alaska." Dad said as I felt Jacob's grip on my hand tighten a little.

" Sure." Jacob said as Dad nodded. I got in the Rabbit and we drove to the house. I see Bella smiling at Jacob. Then it turns to glare when she sees me. I looked at Jacob and sighed.

" You make sure that Bella doesn't do anything stupid. Ok?" I asked as he holds my hand. He nods and brings me closer.

" I will." He told me. I smiled. I looked back at Jacob and kissed him. He pulled away at the sound of Bella's huff.

" I'll be back as fast as I can." Jacob whispered in my ear.

" Take your time Wolfy." I said as he smiled. He pressed a longing kiss upon my lips. I pulled away and bit my lower lip.

" Maybe hurry faster. Like _fast_ fast." I said as he chuckled. He turned to Bella and they went off in his rabbit. I felt my bracelet and went inside. I sat down on the couch.

" I'm glad you are doing ok." Dad said as the game came on. We spent the day chatting about how my schooling has gone and more importantly that Jacob has been treating me right.

" I have to go to the bathroom." I told Dad. I went there as I shut the door. I felt this pain in my chest. I groaned in pain. It stopped.

" What was that?" I asked myself. Soon I saw that Jacob pulled up with Bella. He stared at her harshly. I walked outside and saw her smirk at me. It fell as I saw Edward's Volvo come up. He got up and speed over to the two. I got to Jacob's side.

" Bella." Edward glared at her, she didn't back down.

" Don't do this." Bella pleaded with Edward, who was staring harshly at Jacob.

" She's kissed me bloodsucker!" Jacob growled. I saw he was shaking badly.

" Don't do this." Bella begged of them.

" Bella! Why did you kiss him!" I growled as she glared at me in a way I felt threatened.

" He doesn't love you! It's the imprint!" Bella screeched at me before I was hit by her again. I fell to the ground. I felt arms around me. I see it's Jacob.

" It's ok Jace. I got you." Jacob whispered as he helped me up.

" Hey, hey, hey, hey... Easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch." Dad's voice came up. He looked at me with slight worry.

" Alright? What's going on?" Dad asked as I felt tears enveloping my eyes.

" Bella kissed me." Jacob said as I saw him look solemn at me.

" I pushed her off of me. She broke her hand... Punching my face." Jacob told him. He looked at Bella. I heard him sigh.

" Bella. You and I will have a small chat. Edward leave. and Jace?" Dad asked as I looked up at him.

" Go with Jacob." He told me. I nod and get in the car with Jacob.

" I'm sorry that it happened Jace." Jacob said as I felt tears going down my cheeks.

" Is it the imprint?" I asked as I shook.

" What?" Jacob asked as I then turned to him.

" Is it the Imprint making you love me?" I asked as he gave me a solemn look.

" No. Listen Jace." Jacob said as he looked me in the eyes.

" I loved you way before the Imprint happened. It just showed me that I was right. That I was perfect for you." He said as he smiled. I smiled.

" I'm sorry if I thought the Imprint forced you to love me." I said as he smiled. He leans in to kiss me.

" Is there any trace of Bella's lips on yours?" I asked him. He chuckled.

" Hell no." He told me before engulfing my lips with his. It was perfect. I pulled away. Jacob smiled.

" Let's go." I said as I buckled up. Jacob drove to his house.

" Hey. I felt this large pain in my chest earlier." I said as I watched Jacob.

" When Bella violated me. The pull gave you the warning." He told me.

" She won't touch me ever again." He said as he took my hand.


	26. Graduation or Damnation

I was getting ready for graduation.

" You'll do great Jace." Jacob whispered as I smiled. We walked to the gym. I saw Bella. I was shaking.

" It's ok baby." Jacob whispered as I saw him sit down next to my dad. I sat down at my seat. I could feel Bella's hardened gaze on me. How dare she kiss my imprint! I could feel my blood boiling. I sat down. I saw Jessica go up to the podium. We seniors sat down.

" When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up.." Jessica started, I was excited to be finished with school.

"Our answers were things like astronaut, president." She continued. I could feel Jacob's gaze on me. A loving one. It made me feel all warm inside.

_"_ Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – a rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!" Jessica said as she smiled.

" This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot." Jessica announced as I twiddled my thumbs.

" Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent." Jessica said as I chuckled.

" So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know." She told us. Soon I saw that we were receiving our diplomas.

" Jace Swan." The principal announced. I went up and got my diploma I soon was throwing my cap up with my classmates. I soon run-up to Jacob, who presses a long kiss upon my lips.

" My graduated girl." Jacob said as he smiled. I see Jessica coming up to us.

" So you going to the party?" She asked us. I looked confused.

" Party? What party?" I asked as she smiled at me.

" The party at the Cullens." She replied to me. I looked at Jacob.

" If you go. I'll bring Embry and Quil to keep an eye on things." Jacob whispered to me. I sighed.

" Alright, I will go." I said as she smiled. Jessica hugged me and then went to her friends. Jacob and I went back to my place and laid down on my bed.

"It'll be ok." Jacob whispered to me. I get a dress on and we go to the party.

" What are you doing here?" Bella asked as I see her staring at me.

" You invited me, remember? Also that Jessica girl wanted Jace to come." Jacob told her. She glared at me then walked away. I see Embry and Quil smiled at me.

" Jace. I got you a present." Jacob said as I smiled. I see Jacob pull from his pocket a charm bracelet. I see one of the three charms is a miniature carved wolf. It was the same color s his wolf form. The wolf was howling. The second charm was a crystal heart. It glittered as I showed it to the light.

" Beautiful." I said as I looked at the third charm which was a full moon.

" It's so beautiful. I love it Jacob." I said before he kissed me. I see Alice looking at me.

" The decision's been made." Alice said as I was confused. What did the bloodsucker see?

" What's going on? You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asked frantically.

" No... They're coming here." Alice said as Jacob, Quil, and Embry along with me came to the meeting room. I stayed by Jacob.

" How long?" The Mindreader asked.

" They'll be here in four days." The Future Reader said as I stayed with Jacob, who wrapped around my body.

" This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said as I felt a bit stressed out.

" Who's behind it?" The Mind Reader asked as I felt scared. I felt my hearing going out a bit. However, it came back.

" Either way, the army is coming... ... and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said as I had enough.

" Hold up. What damn army? What do they want?" I asked as I was shaking with fear.

" Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said as I was concerned.

" What are they after?" Embry asked as I shook.

" They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice said as I was concerned.

" And another one, a black jacket." Alice said as I winced.

" That's my jacket." I said as I felt scared. Jacob shook a bit.

" They're after Bella?" Embry asked as I shook.

" Why are they after Jace?" Jacob asked as I felt afraid.

" What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked as I see Carlisle sigh.

" It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle spoke out.

_" _Alright... We're in." Jacob said as he looked at me. I know that look. ' It's my duty to love and protect you'. I nodded.

" No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella exclaimed

" I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob told her. Bella backed down.

" Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Carlisle said as Jacob nodded.

" As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob said as Carlisle looked at Jasper.

" Jasper?" Carlisle asked him.

" They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper said as I felt Jacob's warmth.

" We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said as I see Bella scoff.

" Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella exclaimed to him.

" We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright." Carlisle said as I feel Jacob's lips upon my forehead.

" Name the time and place." Jacob said as I felt relieved.

" Jake... You don't know what you're getting yourself in to." Bella said as I glared at her harshly.

" Bella. Listen to yourself! The Pack tore Laurent in half. They can do it." I told her as I felt Jacob's hands around me.

" You don't care about Jacob!" Bella screamed in my face. I saw her lift her hand up. I was knocked down. I felt the heat from her handprint on me. I was picked up. I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

" I won't be watching over Bella. She is to stay away from Jace or I will _DO _something about it." Jacob growled. I felt weird.

" Jacob?" I asked as I felt lightheaded. I see him look at me.

" I don't feel so hot." I said as I feel my eyes close. I felt warm and uncomfortable. I awoke in Jacob's bed, wearing a nightgown. I see Jacob holding me.

" You ok?" Jacob asked me. I nodded.

" I am now." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Jacob rubbed my back as we just laid down in comfort.

" Will we be ok?" I asked as I felt Jacob chuckle.

" We will be ok. I promise." Jacob whispered. I relax against Jacob's arms.

" Everything will be ok. I won't let you get hurt." Jacob whispered.

" What if you get hurt during this war?" I asked as Jacob looked into my eyes.

" I'll do my best not to get hurt." Jacob told me. I smiled.


	27. Training For War

I was on Jacob Wolf's back riding to his training. I saw Bella next to the jeep. I carefully got off Jacob.

" They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said as I stayed near my wolf protector.

" Jake." Bella said as she turned her stare to me. She glared at me then Jacob growled hard at her. I see Carlisle moves slowly towards the pack. Sam-wolf.

" Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle said as I see Sam huff at Carlisle.

" They want to know how the 'newborns' differ from us." Edward announced. I placed my hand on Jacob's fur. Feeling him huff into my touch.

" They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explained as I shook. Vampires stronger than Cullens? Newborns?!

" It'll be ok Jace." Jasper said as I looked at him. I nodded. Jasper sent a calm feeling to me.

" Right you read and send emotions." I said as I heard Jacob growl.

" Easy Wolfy." I said as he huffed.

" Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them." Jasper said as he paced a bit.

" The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." Jasper said as he stared at Sam hard.

" Emmett?" Jasper said as Emmett went to the other side of the clearing. I watched as all the Cullens trained with blurring speeds. Soon they stopped. I walked over to a rock behind Jacob and sat down. Bella glared at me.

" I am just hoping you don't get hurt." I said as he laid his head down on my lap. I laid my hand on his head. However Sam growled. Jacob used his large wolf head to help me up.

" Alright I'll get on your back." I said as I got on. I see Bella give a sad look at me. Jacob turned away and we went to his home.


	28. To Hold One Close

Jacob phased back as soon as I got off his back in the woods.

" Shorts are on." Jacob whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned to him. As we come out, I see Billy and Dad talking.

" Hey Dad what are you doing here?" I asked as Dad looked at me and smiled.

" Well, Billy and I are going fishing." Dad said as I see Billy smiling.

" Have a good time Dad." I told him. He smiled then brought me into a hug. I watched as the two left. I turned to Jacob, who took my hand and lead me inside. We sat down on his bed.

" Hey Jacob." I said as he placed a kiss upon my injured shoulder. I shivered at the feeling. I soon felt Jacob's hand on my back scars. I bit my lower lip.

" Yeah." He said as I stared into his eyes. His loving eyes.

" You know about Markus." I said as Jacob nodded. He took my hand in his.

" Yeah. He was a monster." Jacob said as I felt a tear going down my cheeks.

" He always said ' You deserve punishment.' or ' I'm doing this for your own good.'. Then..." I said as I felt my throat closing and opening again. Trying to process the words.

" Jace." Jacob said as I sighed.

" Then he would hold me down as he whipped me with his belt till I bleed. Leaving me alone in that room. That dark room for hours!" I whispered as I clutched my hands together.

" Jace!" Jacob exclaimed to me. I looked into his eyes.

" You never have to see that monster ever again. He will never touch you again." Jacob said in a calm tone. I lunged into him. His arms wrapped around me. I see into the mirror he had; my scars. I just shut my eyes. I needed this. Comfort. I needed more of it.

" Jacob." I whispered as Jacob pulled away and looked into my eyes.

" You ok?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled. I then kissed him softly. He kisses back as soft as he is able to. I hold him close as I wrapped my arms around him.

" Jace? Are you?" Jacob asked as I nodded. He nods. I feel him placing a kiss upon my scar and neck. I feel his hand carefully trail up in my shirt and onto my sides. The ways his hands moved felt right. Like I was made for him. I get into his lap.

" Can I?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. He took off my tank top and I felt the slightly chilled air around my skin, but I don't care. Jacob's lips pressed softly with feeling upon my chest. I had to bite my lower lip to stop from moaning.

" It's ok Jace." Jacob told me as I gripped his muscles. I could feel Jacob's muscles moving under my touch. Almost as if responsive to it.

" Jacob, please." I whimpered, my body longed for his touch. Jacob looking into my eyes for any doubt. I showed I had none. That there was nothing more that I wanted right now more than him.

" Ok." He whispered. I felt him removed my clothing. I carefully removed his shorts. Then there we were, bare as the day we were born. Jacob carefully got upon me. I placed my lips upon his. I felt warmth entering me. I felt no pain, only pleasure. I see Jacob's face, so beautiful and I smiled.

" Are you ok?" Jacob asked as I smiled. He began to move. With each movement, I felt moved in a way I had never felt before. I moaned as he placed a kiss upon my neck. I could feel all but the warmth of the sensuality he was giving me.

" Jacob." I whispered as I placed my hands upon his back. I cried out. The pleasure I was getting was like mountains moving and waves crashing.

" It's ok Jace. I got you." Jacob whispered as we soon maneuvered so I was in his lap. Moving at a pace I could ease into. I see that Jacob had his eyes closed. I felt him gripping my hips as I felt pleasure and warmth flood into me.

" I got you." I whispered as Jacob held me as I could hear him breathing heavily. He groans and holds me tight. I feel a new wave of pleasure consumes me. A whole new warmth fills me. I welcome it. Jacob carefully lays me down. I feel him carefully put a silk sheet above us.

" That was beautiful." I said as I turned to him. The full smelt of our lovemaking filled the room.

" I love you Jace." Jacob said as I smiled. Placing a kiss upon his lips.

" I love you more." I told him as I laid my head on his chest.

" Thank you. For everything Jacob." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

" You have given me more than I could have ever imagined." Jacob said as I felt his bare body pulling into me.

" Jace. You keep me sane just by breathing." Jacob said as I sighed. I sat up holding the sheet to my chest. I felt Jacob's lips pressing on my back.

" And so do you." I replied as I laid back down.


	29. Fierce Cold Nights

It's been a few days since what happened between Jacob and I. Soon we arrived at the base of the mountain. I see Seth smiling.

" Hey, Seth." I said as he smiled.

" Hey, Jace." He said as the three of us walked up to see Bella and Edward talking.

" I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head." Bella's voice was clear and as if hiding something.

" Whose head is unclear? And Why?" I said as Bella turned to me.

" Nobody's, I hope." Bella said shyly. I felt Jacob's hands on my shoulders.

" Are we ok? Jace?" Edward asked me. I shivered.

" I am holding back everything from having Jacob sink his wolf teeth into you. Just keep away from me." I told him. Edward nodded then looked up.

" Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward said as I looked up.

" Seth will carry Bella." Jacob said as I felt him picking me up bridal style.

" Understood." Edward told Jacob. Bella looked at Seth. I see a small smile on the boy's face. Bella nodded and Seth put her on his back. Jacob began carrying me up to the mountain. My head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat calmed and soothed me.

" Hey Jacob?" I asked as I felt Jacob hum.

" Are you ok? I mean after?" I asked as I feel him stop. I see him look at me.

" What? After our love?" He asked me. I nod and he just smiles.

" I'm going to tell you now, I don't regret it at all." Jacob said as he gave me a solemn look.

" Do you?" He asked me. I had a blank look on my face before I was shocked.

" No. I didn't regret it Jacob. I wanted it." I said as he smiled and placed a kiss upon my cheek. We soon got to the campsite. I see two tents. Bella is already talking to Edward.

" I assume that Jacob is going to stay with Jace?" Bella asked Edward, who nodded.

" We also need his connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." Edward says as Jacob nodded.

" I'm staying for Jace's sake. After all they want her as well. The pack won't let an imprint get killed." Jacob said as I sighed.

" You're not going to fight?" Bella asked. I see Jacob stiffen a bit. I know he is going to fight.

" I'm going to. Seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble." Jacob says as I chuckled.

" But he'll be happy about protecting Jace. The kid seems to be her best friend." Jacob said as I chuckled.

" Of course. Seth is the one I favor in the pack along with Leah. But I can't have them become more favored more than my Imprinter." I said before I placed a kiss upon his cheek. Jacob smiles at this.

" Let's get you inside." Edward said as Bella nodded. I watched as the two went into the tent on the right. Jacob and I got into the one on the left. As the sun set, I see Jacob was itching his back.

" Here. I got you." I said as he smiled. I scratched his back. The air was slowly becoming frigid. I shivered a bit.

" Alright Jace. Time for you to get in the sleeping bag." Jacob said as I smiled.

" Get in with me." I said as he smiled. Jacob maneuvers into the sleeping bag and curls up next to me. I smiled and placed my hands on his naked chest.

" I love you so much." I whispered to Jacob, who placed his hands on my sides. I pressed my lips onto his. He leans into it and I can feel how tense he is.

" Another time." Jacob says as I chuckled. The zipper to our tent opened. I see it was Edward.

" What do you want Cullen?" I asked as he looked at Jacob, who looked at him.

" Can you warm up Bella?" Edward asked as I see Jacob growl at him.

" Forget it!" Jacob snarled. I looked at Jacob.

" She doesn't deserve to freeze to death. I don't like her right now. She really is ignorant, but she at least deserves her toes." I told him. Jacob and I went into the tent. I see Bella shaking. We link up the sleeping bags. Jacob holds me close.

" I'm holding you Jace." Jacob said as I see Bella going to Jacob's back, snuggling to it. Jacob wraps his arms around me. I feel myself lulling to sleep. I close my eyes and pass out.


	30. The Harsh Truth

I awoke the sound of Bella talking. I got up and opened up the tent flap. I see Seth Wolf.

" Hey Seth." I said with a smile. He walked carefully to me. I rubbed his head. I looked around to see Edward talking to Bella. I went towards them but stopped dead in my tracks.

" Number one is when you said you'd marry me. Mrs. Cullen." Edward told Bella, who smiled.

" This is the twenty-first century, I always wanna hyphenate my name." She replied. I felt my breath stop.

" You're marrying him?" Jacob growled at her. I could feel through the Imprint bond his rage.

" Jake... You knew he was listening?" Bella said as I shook angry.

" They deserves to know." Edward told her, she turned to me. I had a shocked look on my face. I watched as Jacob began to stride through the woods.

" Jake, stop." Bella called out. I forced myself to move.

" Stay away from him BELLA!" I growled. She looked shocked. I pulled my hand back and slapped her. She fell into the snow. She looked up at me shocked.

" You just burned him with those words. You also burned the very last bridge with me." I growled at her, my rage grown.

" You didn't have to do that!" Edward growled at me. I glared at him.

" Don't start with me bloodsucker! I have been her punching bag for far too long!" I snarled at him.

" Don't think I won't sink Jacob on you!" I growled before going to see where Jacob strode off to. As I looked for him, I began cooling down. I see he was trembling with anger and rage.

" Jacob!" I called out. He looked at me.

" I understand how you feel." I said as he looked shaking. Like he would phase at any moment.

" Jace! You don't!" Jacob growled at me. I shook with some anger.

" Yes I do! I've been pushed around by Bella!" I said as I walked towards him. He took a step back.

" I've been hit by her!" I said as I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

" I've been harmed by a horrible person. But one pulled me out of it." I said as he was slowing his shaking.

" You. Even before you Imprinted on me." I told him. I see Jacob has stopped trembling.

" I knew I loved you. I will always love you Jacob." I say as I was now standing in front of him. He placed his hands on my face.

" Jace. I knew before the Imprint that I loved you. Forget about Bella, she will never hurt you again." He told me. I smiled. Jacob then placed his lips on mine. I felt so much love within the kiss that it was overwhelming. Jacob pulled away.

" I felt it. I felt everything." I said as Jacob looked awestruck.

" After this stupid war. You and I. Just us!" Jacob told me. I smiled.

" I gotta go. I'll be back." He told me. I smiled. He pressed one last kiss upon my forehead. Then I watched as he left. I went back to the sight. I saw Bella nursing her red cheek. I looked at Edward.

" It's starting." Edward said as I knew this was it. All the training. All the hard work. Everything the pack and the Cullens having been working for.

" I believe in you Jacob." I whispered into the bond between him and I. Everything lead up to this. Either our victory or our destruction.


	31. The Fight Of The Mountain Top

I stared at Edward. Waiting for anything that I could get about Jacob's battle within the war.

" Jace, about what happened." Bella started, but I glared at her.

" No. Don't start with me about anything. You wanna be a bloodsucker then fine. After this war. I'm done." I told her. She looked sad almost as if everything she had done wrong, she was realizing now.

" You can't expect me to forgive you. Not so soon. I need time." I said in a harsh tone. I see Edward's face change a bit. It was as if he was assessing.

" Jacob just got there. He's good." Edward explained as I nodded. I saw his face change in a matter of moments. Something was happening.

" Did Jacob get hurt?" I asked him. He looked afraid.

" She's close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent." Edward told us.

" Wait who?" I asked him. Bella took my hand.

" Seth, go." Edward told Seth Wolf, who bounded up a small rock face, out of view. Edward gets both Bella and I behind him.

" Victoria knew you'd be with me. She also believed you would be around!" He said as I could feel fear from him.

" Another bloodsucker?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

" She's not alone. Another is with her." He explained quickly. I need a wolf to protect me. I see a boy come out. I feel like I knew him. He stares at me with a grin.

" Riley... Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you." Edward told him. This boy, Riley looked surprised.

" In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." He told her. I see the redhead appear on a rock with snow over it.

" Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks. About everything they could do!" Victoria said in a fake loving tone.

" I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you." Edward told her. She looked at Riley.

" He's lying." Victoria said in a cautious tone. I was afraid.

" She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Edward said as I could see he was struggling to convince him. However, Riley looked at Victoria with a faltered glace.

" There's only you. You know that." She said as Riley looked once again at Edward.

" Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." Edward told him, straight and to the point.

" Riley... Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." She told him. Riley closed his eyes then opened them. A hungry gaze set upon him.

" You're dead." Riley told us. As he went for us. I saw Seth Wolf leap out from his snowy hiding place. I saw a chunk of his hand ripped off. Seth Wolf went for another attack. I saw Victoria trying to make a break for it.

" You won't get another chance like this again." Edward growled at her, she froze and turned to him.

" You want her." Edward said as I can see Victoria's entire figure becoming shaken.

" You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James." Edward continued. Victoria's face was becoming contorted with rage.

" When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash." Edward taunted her. Victoria was shaking with rage. She didn't seem to be in control.

" When I turned him into nothing." Edward growled. Victoria erupted. She charged. But Edward kept her away. Bella and I ran to a hidden spot, watching the fight. It was fast moving. I couldn't keep up! But I soon see Edward being held by both Vampires. I see Seth Wolf is down. I go to him.

" Seth. Please Wake up!" I begged him. His eyes open and he is up. I saw Edward flinging Riley at Seth Wolf, who goes and begins tearing into Riley's shoulder. Trying to pull him over the mountain.

" Victoria. Victoria." Riley cries out. She, however, doesn't even spare a sliding glace. I saw Riley being pulled away by Seth Wolf. I could hear the tearing apart. Riley was no more. Seth Wolf came up and got down. I got on his back.

" Got it Seth." I said as I gripped his fur. Jacob must have given orders to Seth to protect me. No matter the cost.

" What?" I asked as I see Edward sink his teeth into Victoria's neck. He pulled away and I watched as her own head falls to the ground. Victoria was dead. I saw Edward struggling to keep his composure. Seth Wolf moves so that I see Edward walking towards a bleeding Bella. I watched as he wraps the wound.

" Is it over?" I asked Edward. He looks at me and shakes his head.

" Is something's wrong." I asked him.

" Alice needs us to go. And now." Edward said as I nodded.

" Why? What's happening?" Bella stammered at this. Edward then pulls out a zippo lighter and sets Victoria's body ablaze. The smell alone was so bad, I began to cough.

" We just need to leave and get Jace out of here." Edward said as he gave me a worried look.

" I hope nothing else will go wrong." I said as Seth Wolf moved carefully beside Edward and Bella. That's when we all began to move, with me on Seth Wolf's back, The four of us begin going down the mountain. We didn't know what to expect. But we all knew one thing. We would be ready. Or so I thought.


	32. Vexation At Max

As we got to the clearing. I saw a massive fire burning the newborn army. I got off Seth Wolf's back.

" How long?" Edward asked his sister.

" A few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice said as I soon see a familiar wolf. A Russet Wolf. Jacob.

" They timed their arrival well." Rosalie said as I watched Jacob Wolf looking about. His gaze upon me.

" Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out." Emmett said as I see one was left.

" The pack needs to leave. As does Jace." Carlisle explained. I saw a male newborn come out of the woods!

" Jace!" The newborn said as I froze. I knew him!

" Markus!" I whimpered. He smirked at me.

" Time to be punished. That will be you becoming a vampire!" He yelled. I saw him coming for me. However, I saw Leah Wolf going after him.

" Leah, don't!" I cried out. I watched in fear as Markus maneuvered out of the way of her jaws. He gets a grip on her neck! She is trying to bite her way free!

" No!" I cried out as I saw a flash of russet fur. Jacob! Oh no! I felt my fear turn into horror as Jacob Wolf leaped at Markus, getting him off of Leah Wolf. I watched as Markus maneuvered around Jacob as they tumbled.

" NO!" I screamed as I saw Markus using his arms to crush Jacob Wolf's ribs and sides. At that moment I felt a feeling I've never felt before; utter pain. I feel my sides and ribs cry out in pain. I saw Sam Wolf and Embry Wolf tear Markus apart.

" Jacob!" I cried out as I ran in pain over to Jacob.

" Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you." Edward said as I was shaking.

" The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said as I felt tears going down my face. I feel someone at my side. Bella!

" Jace." Jacob said in pain. I felt pain in my sides.

" Jake, I'm right here." I said as he looked at me. I see the pack running up.

" Jacob, you idiot. I had it." Leah yelled.

" I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle said as I was shaking.

" Is he going to be ok?" I asked as I felt weak.

" We need to get him and Jace out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward said as I was shaking in fear for Jacob.

" We'll take them back to Billy's." Sam said as I was shaking badly.

" I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said as I took Jacob's good hand.

" Hang in there, Jake." I begged. The pack lifting up Jacob. I feel someone lifting me up. Everything felt numb.

" I got you Jace." Sam's voice told me. He carried me all the way back to Jacob's home. I soon was able to stand on my own. Soon I saw Carlisle arrive. He went in with Sam. That's when the screaming started. I was being held by Paul as I heard Jacob's screams.

" It's gonna be ok." Paul told me. I soon see Bella's truck come up. Dear god no!

" Is he?" Bella asked. I stare at her, but shutter as another scream came out! I felt tears escaping my eyes.

" It's been going on for a while." Quil told her. I could hear the pain in his voice.

" Doc's rebreaking his bones." Embry managed to spit out. I see Leah pacing.

" Why'd he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." She said as I cried out. The pain Jacob was feeling, I felt.

" Oh, give it a rest, Leah." Paul growled at her.

" Jace I need to talk to you." Bella exclaimed. I get out of Paul's arms.

" I don't want to talk to you." I told her as I had tears on my cheeks.

" I want to know why that newborn knew your name!" Bella said as I gritted my teeth together.

" It's none of your damn business!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked for a moment.

" Is he?" She asked. I glared at her.

" You know nothing!" I growled. My hands shaking. It's because of her that all this vampire shit started! I began to shake.

" You! You caused this!" I growled at her.

" What have I done!" She demanded. I growled, threw my fist back and punched her hard as I could. She fell to the ground.

" You were the one Victoria wanted! It's because of you she created this army! It's because of her newborn that Jacob is being broken to be whole again!" I growled. All my anger was being unleashed. I heard the door open.

" The worst is over. He'll be alright." Carlisle said as I sighed.

" I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." He told Billy, who nodded. Carlisle turned to me.

" He's asking for you." Carlisle told me. Bella scoffed.

" Bella is never to come to La Push again. She causes pain wherever she goes." I told Sam. He nodded and the pack began to move Bella away. She screamed in defiance. I went inside quietly. I saw Jacob bandaged up.

" Oh Jacob!" I cried. He winces. I sit by his side.

" It's gonna be ok Jace." Jacob told me, I had tears in my eyes.

" I'll be healed in no time." Jacob told me. I nodded.

" I love you so much Jacob." I said as he smiled.

" I'm your protector. I'm you Imprinter. I'm your boyfriend. I will love and protect you." He told me.

" You are my everything." I told him.


	33. The Right Time To Break Away

It's been about a week since Jacob has healed.

" Jacob. We got a letter from Bella." I said as he sighed. I opened it and it was the invite to the wedding.

" Lets just go. She has caused us enough pain." I said as he nods. I get a raincoat on and I go outside. Jacob comes out. He phases and I get on his back. I throw the invite to the ground.

" Jace. Jacob!" Billy called out.

" Jacob move!" I told him. He lets out a large growl. He takes off. We begin leaving behind everything we've ever known. We get to northern Canada in a few days. We find this cabin hidden in the woods. He phases back. Only wearing the shorts I'd been holding onto for the time we ran off.

" I'm here Jacob. Everything is going to be ok." I said as he held me.

" Bella has done nothing but hurt us." I said as he held me closer.

" We'll live here. Away from all the pain." Jacob said as I smiled. He held me close.

" I'm tired." I said as he smirked. He lifted me up and laid me in the bed.

" What will we do for food?" I asked as Jacob smiled.

" I'll hunt for you. Keep you feed." Jacob replied. Kissing my neck. I smiled.

" What will we do for warmth?" I asked as I sat up. Jacob smiled at my question.

" I'm warm enough. I'll give you the warmth you desire." He said as I smiled.

" What about?" I asked, but Jacob then kissed me. I was drawn into the kiss.

" I will take care of anything and everything you need." Jacob told me as I wrapped my arms around him.

" I need you Jacob." I whispered as he smiled. Jacob kisses me carefully, taking my raincoat off and setting it to the side.

" I got you." Jacob whispered as I felt the urge to be with him more and more. I've never felt this. I wanted it though.

" Jacob." I whispered as I felt his lips trailing my neck. Jacob's hands trail up my sides. The feeling made me want him more. As if his body was calling me. My long sleeve came off with ease.

" I love you so much." He whispered as I swiftly removed the garment that confined my chest. His hands caressed them with soft movements.

" I want you Jake." I whispered. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. We discarded the rest of our clothes. Soon we were one. The feeling and pleasure had grown since last time. More in a way I just couldn't explain, maybe it was the bond telling me that this was right. Right now. I needed him.

" I love you so much Jacob." I whispered as I was placing ghosting kisses on his neck. I could feel how his muscles under his skin would move to the way my hands moved.

" Need you so much Jace." Jacob said as I pressed myself deeper upon him. His moans filled my ears like wildfire's roar. As I felt my pleasure grow, I gripped Jacob's short hair in my hands the best I could, kissing him as I felt myself climax. I felt warmth filling me again as Jacob held my hips to his. We both let out hard breaths.

" I love you Jacob. So much." I whispered as I put my forehead against his. He soon laid down. I smiled and curled up next to him. Pulling the single blanket on us.

" I got you Jace. Nothing is going to hurt us." Jacob whispered as I snuggled to him.

" My big strong protector wolf." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

" My beautiful flawless imprint." I said as I heard him chuckle. He lifted his body up, looking down upon me. Jacob placed a hand upon my cheek. I leaned into the comforting touch.

" I can't wait to start a family with you." He said as I thought of what he just said. I sat up, staring into his eyes.

" What did you just say?" I asked as he smiled.

" I said ' I can't wait to start a family with you'. " He replied as I smiled. I could imagine a child of Jacob and I running on the beach of La Push. I smiled at the thought of it.

" I'd like that." I said with a smiled. He smiled back and we kissed.

" You are perfect." I said as Jacob and I laid back down. He holds on to me as if I as something to lose. I knew that I could.

" I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that Jacob." I said in a calm tone. I was only pulled even closer to him. I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat clear in my ears. It was comforting to say the most.

" Jacob?" I asked as I felt his gaze on me.

" Yes?" He asked as I smile.

" I never could have imagined my life without you." I said with a smile. He huffed.

" Neither could I. You are my everything Jace." Jacob said as I see a loving gaze in his eyes.

" As you are mine Jacob." I said as I felt my eyes becoming weak, unable to keep them open much longer.

" Sleep Jace. You need it." Jacob said as I nodded. I let my eyes close and sleep take over. As I felt my body cool down. Each breathe gave me the destress I needed.

_Jacob Wolf was laying down. I was against him. Relaxing to the breeze of La Push. The sun shining brightly. Placing his head on my lap._

_" Is there anything you can't give me." I said smiling. He huffed. I felt the movement. I smiled. I felt joy with the small bump displayed on my midsection._


	34. We're Free Or So We Thought

It was just us, for two weeks, Jacob keeps the two of us warm, fed and happy. No pack issues, no Cullens, nothing. Jacob was in Wolf form.

" Jacob. You ok?" I asked as I walked up to his side. He turned his head to me. Perked ears. I rubbed between his ears.

" We'll be ok." I said as I heard something coming close. I see that it was a man.

" I don't believe it." I said as I had a hand on Jacob Wolf's fur. He growled at the man that stood before us.

" Jace. Jacob." Sam Uley said as I sighed.

" Let me guess. You want us to come home?" I asked him. Jacob continued to growl at his former alpha.

" We've been searching for you for what feels like months." Sam told us.

" Well, we left because my sister caused us enough pain to make us flee." I told him.

" You both need to come home." Sam told me. I froze solid.

" Charlie is in grief because you up and disappeared and Billy is on the same page." Sam told me. I feel Jacob move over. He gives me a look.

" I'll fetch your shorts there Wolf." I said as he growled in a happy way. I fetch his shorts and bring them back. Jacob phased back and pulls on the shorts I give to him.

" Well, I'm sorry that I inconvenienced my father." I told him. Jacob looked at me.

" You two must return." Sam told us.

" After what my sister put me through since she came from Arizona and her bloodsucker fiance? Forget it Sam." I told him. He looked at Jake.

" Jace. We have to go back." He told me. I felt afraid.

" Jacob after what she has done?" I asked him. He placed his hand on my cheek.

" Jace. I'll protect and love you. It's what I am to do. I love you." Jacob whispered to me. I had tears in my eyes, but I knew that making my own father suffer because of my own selfish actions was wrong.

" I understand Jake." I said as he nodded solemnly. Placing a soft pleasant kiss upon my lips. Jacob removed his shorts and I took them. Stepping back, I watched as Jacob phased. He turned to me and I got on his back.

" Carefully move Jake." I told him. Sometimes he could move a bit bumpy when he wolf ran. He grumbled and I saw Sam phase.

" Let's go home." I said as Jacob Wolf nodded. Sam Wolf let out a growl. I see two other wolves step out.

" Paul?" I asked as I knew the silver wolf. It nodded. I see a gray wolf with black spots.

" Embry." I whispered. It let a wolfish grin show. I sighed.

" Back home we all go." I said as I watched as we moved. Home, here we come. I didn't know what to expect. At all.


	35. Party Crasher

It was a few days since we've returned. I held that parchment in my hands.

" Jace?" Jacob asked as I sighed.

" Yes?" I asked him. Looking at the invitation.

" You're looking at that invite." He said as I set it down.

" I just wish to say goodbye to her. Even after all she has done. I just want it to be in the past." I told him. Jacob nodded to me.

" Well, I think it would be best. If its what you want." Jacob told me. I nodded and kissed him softly. I get a white dress on and I see Jacob put on a white dress shirt and simple black pants. We arrive at the Cullen's.

" The best man and maid of honor didn't have time to have everything." Jacob said as I see Bella's face light up.

" Jacob! Sis!" Bella exclaimed, she runs up to us and embraces me. I chuckle. She pulled away and hugs Jacob.

" Jace. I'm sorry for everything and how I acted before." She said in a very serious tone.

" It's ok." I told her. She holds me again.

" Hey." Edward said as I nodded. He gave me a look. I was confused, but I shake it off.

" This is kind of you. Both of you." Edward tells us. I just smiled.

" Kind is our middle name." I told him.

" I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance. Seth wanted to see you." Edward told me. I nodded. Jacob looks at me.

" I'll be ok." I told him. Jacob places a kiss upon my forehead before I see Seth smiling.

" I am so glad to see you Jace." Seth said as I smiled. I embrace him.

" Canada was peaceful. At least until Sam, Paul and Embry seem to have found us." I said as I drank my glass of water. I began to head back with Seth to see Jacob. But he was yelling at Bella.

" Are you out of your mind?" Jacob yelled, I see Seth grab Jacob. Trying to pull him away. What was wrong?

" Enough, Jacob!" Sam yelled. Jacob turned to him.

" Stay out of this, Sam." Jacob told him. I walked up to him.

" Jacob, calm down." I told him. He sighed solemnly.

" She is going to have a normal honeymoon. Not what we thought of her being turned during the time." He told me. I looked at my sister. Felt tears in my eyes. She could be killed.

" I need to get out of here." I told him. Jacob nodded and went into the woods. I followed after him and he was in wolf form. I got on his back and he ran all the way back home. I got off and went to the bedroom. I took the dress off.

" I need to sleep." I said as I got under the covers. Soon I felt Jacob's bare body next to me. Everything was a mess. I wanted it gone.


	36. Wolven Contentment

It's been about two weeks since Bella's wedding. I was sitting on a rock at La Push Beach, catching somewhat of sun I could get. I saw Jacob talking to what looked like Embry and Seth. Lately, I've been feeling somewhat nauseous.

" You feeling alright?" A voice asked me. I looked up and saw it was just Leah.

" Yeah. Just missed being home is all." I lied as Leah looked a bit suspicious. I let my feet rest in the warm water.

" You came home on Jacob's back after Sam basically forced you to come home." Leah said as I sighed. I rested my chin on my hand.

" We wanted to escape from Vampires! Our own little paradise and Sam had to ruin it!" I said as I felt my stomach rolling. I just ignored it.

" Of course. What Sam wants from the pack. He gets. Only if Jacob took the role as Alpha." Leah said as I huffed.

" I wish you had an Imprint, Leah." I said as she lifted an eyebrow.

" How so?" Leah asked as I smiled.

" So you could protect them, get away from what happened. I know one day you will find them." I said as she huffed.

"Sometimes I wish I could imprint." Leah said as I nodded. I felt my stomach rumble even more. I felt a little dizzy. I placed my head in my palm.

" Are you sure you are ok?" Leah asked as I got up. My world felt weird. I shake my head and rush behind a bush and expel my lunch. After that fiasco, I lift up to see Leah with a bottle of water. I take it and drink.

" How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

" I must have a cold." I said as she shrugged. We walked back to the rock.

" Just relax and sit down. I'll go see if Jacob can be pulled away from Sam's ongoing rant about the Cullens." She said as I nodded.

" Thanks Leah." I said as she smiled. I watched her walk away. I just sat down.

_Why am I feeling like this? Off and Sick?_ I thought as I was feeling off. It must be the difference. I see Jacob get up and walk over to the water. I sighed and got up. Seth looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and went to Jacob.

" Leah says you threw up?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

" Must have a cold or the difference of coming home." I said as he brought me close. His warmth was perfect. I felt better. He smiled and placed a kiss upon my forehead.

" It'll be ok. I'm with you no matter what." Jacob said as I nodded. He was perfect. I just knew it. Even before he was my imprint. Soon we went home.

" I'm gonna get some sleep." Jacob said as I smiled. He smirked at me. I watched as he got into bed and looked curiously at me.

" You gonna join me?" He asked as I shook my head.

" I'm gonna go visit Charlie. I haven't seen him since we got back from Canada." I said as he nodded.

" Call me if anything occurs." He told me. I nodded. I placed a kiss upon his forehead and he turned over. I grabbed my keys and got to my bike. I was telling some truth. I was going to visit my dad, but I was also doing something else. I called up Dad.

" Hey, Jace." Dad said as I sighed.

" You mind if I come over?" I asked as I heard him cough.

" No I don't mind." Dad replied. I hung up and drove over on my motorcycle. I rode over to Forks, I saw Dad sitting on the porch.

" Hey." I said with a slight smile. He nods.

" So why did you have the need to run off?" Dad asked as I sighed.

" The town and a lot of things stressed me out. Jacob saw it and we ran off. I'm sorry to have worried you so." I said as he nodded. I felt a bit woozy.

" I'm gonna get going. Got something to grab." I told him. Dad nodded. I rode into town. Nothing was wrong. I just wanted to be sure. I go into the store and buy a few things. I got some eyes, I just ignored it. After getting out, I decided to call Emily.

" Are you home right now?" I asked her.

" Yes, why whats up?" She asked me.

" Is Sam there?" I asked of her.

" Nope. He is on a patrol with Paul and Embry." Emily said as I sighed.

" I'll be over soon." I told her, I hung up. I then rode over to Emily's, the thought running in my head over and over.

_Is it possible? _I thought to myself. I just shook my head and just continued to ride on the bike. The vibrations made me question everything that my mind was throwing at me. Eventually, I arrived at Emily's. She let me, but I couldn't help but feel her gaze upon me as I came in.

" What was so important that Sam or the Pack didn't need to be here." Emily asked as I sighed. I opened up the bag, she looked inside and then at me.

" I understand." She told me. I went to the bathroom. I did my thing and waited.

_What would I do if my thoughts are true?_ I thought to myself. I hated waiting, but this was mandatory. Eventually, I looked. I saw what it was and sighed.

" My thoughts were right." I said as I threw the thing away. I walked out of that room, leaving the content inside. Wrapped and hoping never to be found again. I looked at Emily and sighed. I then just walked away.


	37. Unprecedented Events

It's been a few days since the beach. I was planning on telling Jacob what I discovered. Dad, Billy, and Sue were over helping me set up dinner. Soon I saw Jacob came into the house. I feel as if Dad was over for another reason, but he wouldn't tell me.

" Hey, Son." Billy said as Jacob looked up at me. I walked over to him and pressed a kiss upon his cheek, which he leaned into. He pulled away. I saw his gaze go to Charlie and Sue setting the table.

" What's going on?" He asked Billy, who looked at him.

" Bella called him." Billy confessed, I went wide-eyed.

" Hey, haven't seen you in a while. You okay?" Dad asked as Jacob nodded.

" So, you finally heard from Bella?" Jacob asked. I looked at Dad with a worried expression.

"They're extending their trip. Seems she caught a bug." Dad confessed.

" What do you mean a bug?" I asked as he looked a bit confused.

" She must have gotten sick. They wanna wait until she feels better before they travel." Dad said as I huffed. I was afraid. Did she turn?

" So, She's sick? You didn't tell me?" I asked him. He sighed at me.

" She didn't want you worrying Jace. She told me to tell Jacob to keep you safe. Whatever that means." Dad said as I nodded.

" But she sounded, I don't know, off." Dad said as I see Billy wheeling over.

" She'll be okay, Charlie. Come on. Let's eat." Billy told him.

" Jacob, I want to be sure she is ok. I have a bad feeling." I said as he looked at me. He kisses my forehead. We left the house. I got on the back of his bike. As we rode to the Cullens, I was worried about Bella. Sure she did a lot, but I had the right to know what was wrong with her.

" I hope she is ok." I whispered to myself. We soon arrived. Jacob turned to me.

" Stay close to me." He said as I nodded.

" Trust me. I'm staying by your side love." I replied. Jacob smiled then placed a kiss upon my lips. We soon parted and went inside.

" ls it true? Carlisle?" I asked as he let us inside.

" Hello, Jacob, Jace. how are you?" He asked us. I felt Jacob behind me the entire time.

" Listen, don't lie. Tell me what is going on?" I asked as I heard a voice.

" Jace, is that you?" My sister's voice could be easily heard.

" She's here? She came home?" I asked nervously.

" They came home two weeks ago." Carlisle said as I nodded. Jacob went in front of me. I could tell he was nervous. I am on the second level. I see all the Cullens present.

" I'm glad you came. Been a while." Bella said as I nod. I tried to walk over to her, but Rosalie stopped me, Jacob got me away from the blondie.

_" _Close enough Wolf Girl!" She growled at me. I was stunned!

" What's your problem with me?" I asked her.

" Careful Jace." Jacob whispered to me.

" I am. Relax Jacob." I told him. He gave me a look and I sighed.

" Rose, it's okay." Bella told the blondie, who gave me a glare. I moved past her and sat across from my sister, who looked sick. Cheeks hollowed and eyes sunken into her skull.

_"_ You look sick." I told her. She smiled at me. I wanted to know what the problem was.

" Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." She said as I was a bit worried.

" So, are you gonna keep quiet or are you gonna tell me why you look like the walking dead?" I asked her, she huffed.

" Rose, you wanna help me up?" Bella asked the blonde. Rosalie helps her up. I get up to see Bella has an impossibility. A large belly, swollen and covered in marks. I see Jacob going for Edward. I covered my mouth in shock.

" What did you do!" Jacob growled at Edward.

" Jacob." I whimpered. He looked at me with a solemn look and walked back to me.

" Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Carlisle said as I was worried for my own sister.

" I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice told all of us. Wait! That could mean!

" We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle concurred.

" Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her! It is killing her!" Jacob said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

" This is none of your business, dog." Rosalie growled at him.

" Stay outta this blondie!" I told her. She looked about to attack me. Jacob got in front of me.

" Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella." Emse told her in a motherly to her. Rosalie then looked at me and backed down.

" The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice sneered the word fetus, which made me wince.

" Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby." Rosalie growled at her. Jasper gave her a look and she backed down.

" Carlisle, you've gotta do something." I begged him, Bella then spoke out.

" No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." She told us. I felt Jacob holding me close so I wasn't in any danger.

" Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward told my wolf protector.

" I'll be back." Jacob told me. I nodded. When they left. My thoughts went wide.

_When do I tell Jacob?_ I thought.

_Well you can't do it now! _My brain fired back.

_Keep it to yourself for now! _I thought to myself. I looked at Bella.

" Bella, why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked as I saw the Cullens watching me. I felt nervous, but I can't stress.

" Because I want this to be my choice. They have nothing to do with it." Bella said as I felt afraid for her. Was this baby going to slaughter her from the inside out?

" Can't you see it? This thing is killing you? That when Dad finds out you are dead because." I said as she gave a worried expression.

" I can't stay and watch as it sucks the life out of you." I flat out told her. I walked out and went to the balcony. I get why she wants it alive, but at the cost of her own life?

" I can't have anything hurt me or stress me out." I whispered to myself. I watched Jacob look at me sadly then go off.

" Jacob wait!' I called out. Except, I watched as Jacob kicked his bike away. He then phased and ran off into the woods. I could hear his angry growls. His fury thought the bond we shared.

" Oh, Jacob." I whispered as I heard howls collecting. I slid down the porch with tears in my eyes. My hand on my stomach. I placed my head in my arms and let the tears flow.

" How do you know?" I asked as he smiled.

" I read your emotions and what was coming off of you." Jasper replied as I sighed.

" I feel as if we are about to have war." I told the empath.

" Why?" He muttered.

" A feeling I get." I replied. Through the bond, I felt worry and something else coming from Jacob Wolf.

" Jacob. What just happened?" I asked in silence


	38. A Leader's Rise

_Told from Jacob's Point Of View._

* * *

Anger. All I could feel as I stormed out of the Cullens place. At my bike presence. I gripped it. I backed up and threw my jacket to the ground and kicked my bike away as the anger became overpowering. I phased in midair. Growls escaped me as I ran through the woods. Everything heightened. My mind replaying everything.

_Jake I can do this _Bella's voice echoed as I ran, my fur raising up.

_Don't do this _My voice echoed hard. My teeth snapping together.

_I'm strong enough _Bella's sick voice echoed as I dodged a tree.

_Jake don't go. Everything going to be ok _Bella pleaded as I roared out.

_I know how this ends _My voice echoed. I continued running on my paws.

_Jacob Wait! _Jace's angelic voice cried out. I find myself on the road. A truck almost hits me, but I jumped to the forest. I stopped and howled. All the pack's thoughts were overwhelming. I made it to the lumber yard. I see the pack gather.

_Is it true, Jake?_ Paul Wolf.

_What will it be? _Quil Wolf.

_It's growing fast. _Paul Wolf.

_It's unnatural. _Leah Wolf.

_Dangerous._ Jared Wolf.

_Monstrosity. _Quil Wolf.

_An abomination_. Paul Wolf.

_On our land. _Quil Wolf.

_We can't allow it. _Jared Wolf.

_We can't allow it. _Quil Wolf.

_We can't allow it. _Paul Wolf.

_We can't allow it. _The Pack thought in unison.

**_We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger._** Sam Wolf.

_We're ready. _Jared Wolf.

_No time to waste. _Leah Wolf.

_Now?_ I growled.

**_We must destroy it before it's born. _**Sam Wolf.

_You mean, kill Bella? _Seth Wolf.

**_Her choice affects us all. _**Sam Wolf.

_Bella's human. Jace's sister. Imprint's sister. Our protection applies to the Imprints and the family. _I growled.

_Bella's dying anyway! _Leah Wolf growled, getting in my space. I snarled and attacked her. Sam Wolf let out a growl and I got off Leah Wolf.

_**We have real enemies to fight tonight.** _Sam Wolf growled. I snarled.

_Tonight? _I growled as Seth Wolf whimpers at my side.

_**You will fight with us, Jake.** _Sam Wolf growled at me. He was coming down. I snarled. Sam was using the Alpha tone. I was failing. I had to protect Jace. My Imprint. My lifeline.

_You can do it, Jacob_._ When you feel it's right to be the Alpha you are meant to be. Take it and never look back._ Jace's voice filled my head. I shook my large head. I stood tall.

_**I will not. **_I snarled at a shuttering Sam Wolf.

_ **I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. **_I growled as I stood at my full height.**  
**

**_I am the grandson of a chief! _**I growled as Sam Wolf's head goes down.**  
**

**_ I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else. _**I snarled at him. Bodychecking Sam Wolf, I ran far. No longer able to hear the pack. I didn't care. I need to go back to my Imprint, my love. Jace. I soon got to the other side of the ravine. I phased back and got clothed. Seth then appeared.

" Go home, Seth." I told him.

" I won't stand behind him." He argued back. I glared at him, then let it fall.

" Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay? Protecting Jace is all I need. If that means Bella too, so be it." I told Seth.

" I've got your back." Seth replied, I looked at him again.

" Are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?" I asked him. He looked solemn and nodded.

" I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want." I told him.

" How cool is this? Two-man pack. Two against the world." Seth exclaimed as I huffed.

" You're getting on my nerves, Seth." I told him. He sighed.

" I'll shut up. Can do." Seth replied.


	39. War At Our Borders

I saw a few minutes later Jacob appear. Along with Seth and Leah. I ran down the stairs and embraced him.

" What is going on. I felt through the imprint bond the worry, sadness and pain." I told him. He embraced me deeper.

" Sam and the pack are going to try and kill Bella." He told me. I went wide-eyed.

" Come inside. I'm about to tell the Cullens what's up." Jacob told me. I nodded and I see him nod to Seth and Leah. We went inside, I stood by the doorframe. Edward stared at me with a curious look.

" Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head-on." Jacob said as I was wary of what Sam could do.

" He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jacob confessed. I just let my heart beat faster.

" We won't get through without a fight." Emmett said as he smiled. Carlisle looked at him with solace.

" No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." Carlisle said as I felt worried. Pictures of the pack slaughtering some Cullens or Cullens slaughtering the pack filtered into my mind.

" The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jacob said as I see Esme look concerned as if worried about my wellbeing.

" Not in ours." She replied as I felt Jacob's hold on me tighten.

" Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett told them. Wait for what!

" We'll make do." Esme said as I shivered.

" You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle said as I nodded. I went to the spare bedroom and sat down. My back turned to the door. My hand on my stomach.

" War, it's always war." I said as I took my hand on my stomach. I then proceeded to lay down on the bed. The window showing me the forest. I let sleep overtake me. However, I soon awoke and raced to the bedroom. Once again throwing up my lunch. I gripped the bowl tight. I felt a hand go to my back.

" That's it, let it out." Jacob told me. I continued to hurl. Soon I wiped away the excess from my mouth.

" Are you ok?" Jacob asked me, I looked up at him.

_Do I tell him?_ I thought to myself.

_No!_ My thoughts screamed at me. It was like war with myself.

" Yeah. I'm ok." I said as he picked me up carefully.

" You sure?" Jacob asked me. I nodded.

" Perfect as a peach." I replied with a smile and a kiss. He pressed into it and I just chuckled. Jacob laid me down on the bed and kissed my neck with a ghosting effect I couldn't help but love.

" You're all kinds of perfect Jacob." I whispered as I felt his bottom lip carefully go up the shell of my ear.

" All mine." Jacob huffed into my ear. I whimpered as I smiled. Jacob got on his back and I got on top. His hands holding my hips against his.

" I love you so much, Jacob." I whispered as I pressed a kiss upon his lips.

" Love you." He whispered to me. I smiled and proceeded to lay on him. I then thought of Sam Wolf snarling face.

" I can't believe that war is upon us once again. Especially by Sam." I said as I sat up. My hands on Jacob's chest.

" I know." Jacob said as I huffed.

" How did you escape from him?" I asked Jacob.

" It doesn't matter. What matters is that I am protecting you." Jacob told me. I nodded.

" I know that Bella and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I just can't help but feel that what she is doing is somehow right." I said as Jacob looked into my eyes.

" I will keep you safe. If that includes Bella, then so be it." Jacob whispered as we laid down. I just held him tight, being lulled to sleep.


	40. Indifferent Measures

It's been a few days since the Pack declared war on us. I have been watching Jacob, Leah, and Seth patroling every chance they have. I saw my own sister a sunken skeleton of skin. I see she is hooked up to an IV. I know why she is keeping it. I sat by her.

" Are you cold?" Edward asked Bella. She nodded. I got up. Sitting by her. She comes right to me.

" I got you sis. I'm not leaving you." I told her. She smiled.

" You're warm." She told me. I smiled.

" Don't do that." I said as she looked at me with a small smile.

" What?" She asked me.

" Buttering me up." I told her, she looked solemn for a moment.

" I'm sorry for all I ever did to you. I never meant for you to get hurt. I should have respected Jacob's imprinting on you." She told me. I looked surprised, but nodded.

" It'll take some time to forgive you." I told her. Bella nodded her head. She however moved, gagging as if almost ready to be sick. Edward had a bucket ready. I rubbed her back and it calmed her down. She then laid back against me for warmth.

" We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said as I looked at Jacob, who smiled at me.

" If I could only see the fetus..." Alice started, I winced at the word.

" The baby." Rosalie corrected her sister.

" Maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice said as I thought.

_Well, it is a half-vampire. It might be waiting to sink its teeth into something. _I thought to myself, but I saw Edward's eyes perk up.

" Think you might be right. Jace just had an idea." Edward called out. I looked at him funny.

_Mind Reader I swear to god! You better have not been reading all my fucking thoughts! _I thought hard to him!

" It wasn't an idea. I was just thinking." I said as Bella looked at me.

" What were you thinking?" She asked as I chuckled.

" That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." I told her. Bella looked at me then at the Cullens.

" He's thirsty." Bella said quietly. Edward looked to have thought.

" I know the feeling. If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Edward told Carlisle, who got up.

" I have some O negative laid aside for Bella." Carlisle said as he got up. I see Alice get up with Jasper. I see Carlisle pouring blood into a cup. Oh No!

" Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jacob called out. I got up.

" It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle explained, Edward got up.

" Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward told Bella, who sat up with some trouble.

" I'll try anything." Bella said to him. I felt my lunch coming up again.

" Bella. I'm sorry, I can't." I told her before running off to the nearest bathroom and expelling my lunch. My body convulses as I shake. I soon feel a hand on my back.

" Jace. That's it. Let it out." Jacob's voice soothed me. I ended up expelling all I had consumed the previous hours. Soon I was laying on the floor, letting my body relax.

" Jace. This isn't normal at all. You sleep a lot more. You get sick easily. Don't think I've noticed your eating patterns have changed." Jacob said as I sat up. My head sunken down.

" Jace. You can't keep this from me. What's wrong?" Jacob asked as I sighed. I looked up.

" I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant Jacob." I said as he looked surprised.

" Are you sure?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

" Took a pregnancy test at Emily's. I was gonna make an appointment to confirm it with a doctor, but." I told him. He and I got up to go to the spare bedroom.

" We'll see Carlisle later." Jacob told me. I nodded.


	41. Unpredictable Circumstances

It's been a few days. I felt Jacob holding my hand as I see Carlisle moving the wand over my lower stomach.

" So, you believe you are pregnant?" He asked as I nodded, my eyes on the screen of the ultrasound panel.

" I took a test not even a week ago and it was positive. My period hadn't came yet." I say in a nervous tone. Jacob grips my hand.

" Well, it was correct. You are indeed expecting." Carlisle said as he stopped at this bean looking object. It hung in black void.

" Oh! Its..." Jacob said as I looked at him and smiled.

" What?" I asked as I see he is fixated his gaze upon the screen.

" I have this feeling overwhelming me." He says as I smiled, looking at the screen.

" Pride." I replied as I see Carlisle take a picture of my baby. Jacob's hand holding onto mine.

" Everything seems to be ok." Carlisle said as I smiled.

" How far along am I?" I asked the vampire, he looked at the screen.

" You seem to be about three weeks along at this point." Carlisle said as he handed me the photo of my baby. I smiled, turning my head to Jacob, who had tears in his eyes. He took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. We soon left the room. I walked back to the living room, looking out the window.

" Hey, I need to talk to Carlisle and Esme." Jacob said as I nodded. It was close to nightfall when Jacob came to me.

" We need to confront the pack. Enough to stall them." Jacob says as I placed my hand on my belly.

" Be careful." I told him.

" Aren't I always love." Jacob said as he lifted my chin up then placed a kiss upon my lips. I pressed into it. We parted and I watched as Jacob left. I paced as I heard howls echo from the woods. I just wanted this dumb fucking war to be over. I soon see Jacob coming up.

" Lets go see Bella." I said with a smile. Jacob nodded and we walked to see Rose and Alice helping Bella stand up.

" Hey. Are you okay?" Bella asked as Jacob held me.

" More or less sis. I just hope everything goes smooth." I said as she smiled.

" Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon." Jacob said in a sarcastic tone, I elbowed him in the ribs. He looked down on me.

" Hey, I'm carrying our baby. Could be a werewolf." I said as he smiled. I then looked at a chuckling Bella.

" I'm glad to see you two are strong. Now my little sister is expecting." Bella said as I nodded.

" Wait till Dad finds out about Jacob knocking me up." I said as she actually laughed.

" Something tells me he might shoot Jacob." Bella replied as I smiled.

" He'll have to catch him first." I told her. She smiled. A genuine smiled.

" This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob and Jace what you've decided?" Rose said as I was now even more concerned.

" Why? What now?" I asked as Edward chuckled.

" No need to be concerned. Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward said as I chuckled.

" She hates them." Bella told us. I smiled.

" Whatever it is, I'll support you." I said as Bella smiled.

" I'll support you too." Bella replied as I smiled.

" They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jace." She says as I smiled.

" I like it." I said as she smiled even more. She seems so happy.

" Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rose said as Bella bites her lower lip.

" I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee." Bella told us. I quirked my head to the side.

" Renesmee? I um.." I stuttered at the sound of it coming out of my mouth.

" Too weird?" Bella asked as I stood still.

" Um..." Jacob stammered at the name.

" No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation." Edward said as he supported my sister, his wife.

" I like Renesmee." Edward said as I see Bella smile, Alice picks up a styrofoam cup. Probably full of blood.

" He likes it." Bella said as I smiled. I see her try to grab the cup. It slips from her hands. A loud crack filled the room. I see Bella bending her back hard. She starts to fall.

" Bella!" I cried as I see Edward catch her.


	42. The Loss That Gives The Fight

I watched as they began to took Bella into another room.

" Jacob!" I cried out as he gave me a look.

" Please stay out here." He told me. I had tears in my eyes.

" Jacob, please. She's my sister!" I cried.

" I don't want to stress. Please listen to me." He begged. I sighed. He pressed a kiss upon my lips and rushed into the room where Bella was. I was in the family room. Hand on my belly as I could hear them yelling in the makeshift delivery room. I sat down, letting my thoughts gather.

_Will she live? _

_Will everything be ok? _

_Will they change her in time if bad goes to worse?_

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I saw Rosalie holding something bloody. It looked to be breathing.

" Is it?" I asked her, she nods.

" It's Renesmee." Rosalie said as I smiled. She looked beautiful.

" What about Bella?" I asked as Rosalie looked at me.

" I don't know. I saw Jacob giving her CPR." Rosalie told me before she went into the other room. I paced before seeing Jacob walking out furious. I went to follow him. As I got outside. I see Jacob crying. I knew what it meant.

" Oh Jacob." I cried as he brought me into his crying embrace. I wanted to stay there forever. I looked to see Seth looking enraged. He then goes into the Cullen house.

" It's ok baby. It's ok." I cried as tears fell down my cheeks. Soon we heard growls. Jacob quickly picked me up and put me on the porch.

" Get in the house." Jacob demanded. I nodded, I went to the door and I saw Jacob phased at the edge of the soil. Snarling and growling out. I see Jasper, Alice and a bloody covered Edward alongside Jacob looking out at the pack.

" All this fighting for a child? What has this come of?" I asked as I didn't want to see any of the carnage that would take place. So I went to see Seth cradling his arm.

" What in gods name happened!" I demanded of Seth. He looked up at me.

" Edward threw me across the room." He said as he got up. I helped him get his stance.

" Why did he do that?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes.

" Because I imprinted on Renesmee." He told me. I went wide-eyed.

" The pack can't harm an imprint. No matter who it is or what. Seth go!" I yelled. I watched him run out of the room. I followed and saw him confront Sam's pack. I see him glaring at Sam Wolf with a determined look on his face.

" Stop! It's over!" Seth roared at Sam Wolf, who tried to move past Seth. He blocks the large black wolf.

" If you kill her, you kill me." Seth yelled. Sam Wolf hit Seth hard with his large body. Seth was thrown in the air, but he phased into his sandy wolf and snarled at the attacking pack.

" Right." I said as I see the attacking pack lift their ears in an alert way. I got by Jacob Wolf's side. He growled. I know he was worried about me.

" Hush." I told him.

" Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her." Edward called out. I see Seth Wolf growling at Sam Wolf.

" Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." Edward told us all. The attacking pack retreated. Jacob Wolf nudge me inside.

" Come back. Clothed." I told him. He huffed. As I walked inside, I had my hand placed over my belly.

" Everything will be ok." I said as I went to sit on the couch. Jacob comes to me and sits at my feet.

" What of Bella?" I asked as Jacob looked at me.

" Bella became still. I watched as Edward pulled a large syringe out. Stuck it into her heart. He told me it was his venom." Jacob said as he took my hand in his.

" So she?" I asked him. He nods.

" Bella's becoming a vampire." He told me.


	43. Devoted To You

It's been only a few hours since Renesmee was born. Bella was still unmoving. I haven't slept. I walked away and went to the porch. The night sky filled with stars. I also see Leah and Seth in their wolf forms. I smiled and walked down to the river.

" Everything is clear." I said as I felt some breath behind me. I looked up to see it was just Jacob Wolf. I smiled, he laid down next to me. I laid my back on his fur.

" I am still a bit shaken by the fact my sister is transitioning into a vampire. Bella is something else." I said as I chuckled. I got a wolfish huff from Jacob Wolf.

" Oh relax you big baby." I said as he curled up. His large wolf head laid on my lap.

" You're just a big cuddle wolf. God I hope our child doesn't gain your sense of temperament when they are 16." I said with a chuckle. Jacob Wolf huffed and let out a purr. His head was against my midsection. Wait! If he has heightened hearing. Can he hear our baby inside me?

" Can you hear it?" I asked as he looked up at me with those eyes I fell in love with. I could tell in the bond he was happy. I felt his emotion run through me.

" I'll take that as a yes." I say as I look up. My hand on his large head, the fur felt nice. We laid there for what felt like hours.

" Perfect." I say as I felt my eyes closed, soon I felt myself being lifted off the forest ground. I groaned as my head rested against a hard chest. I opened my eyes weakly, sleep was trying to pull me back.

" It's alright love. Sleep. Rest for our baby's sake." Jacob's voice echoed briskly in my ear. It was as if an angel made his voice echo with a thousand cave echos and wind peace. My eyes shut with no effort whatsoever.

_The beach was peaceful. No one for miles. Jacob was at the water's edge playing with our child. I smiled. My sundress bottom blowing through the wind. I smiled as the smell of the ocean breeze hit me. _

_" Finally no other issues. Just Jacob and I. Our children." I say as I felt a kick. I smiled as I looked down at the bump._

_" Jacob is perfect." I say as I come down. Jacob turned to me and smiled. He lifted our child in his arms and walked towards me. Jacob smiled at me._

_" You feeling alright?" Jacob asked as he placed a hand on my belly._

_" Yeah." I replied before he kissed my cheek._

I opened my eyes to see I was in bed. At the Cullens. Jacob's arm was wrapped around me. I smiled, letting Jacob's warmth surround me.

" Devotion is bliss." I said before sleep consumed me.


	44. The New Bella

I was awoken by Jacob, who was smiling.

" What's got you all giddy?" I asked as he smiled.

" You looked so peaceful when you sleep." He said as I sat up. I hummed then placed a kiss upon his lips. We pulled away as we heard the door open to our room. It was only Jasper.

" Bella woke up." He said as I nodded. Jasper left and I got something different on. Jacob walked with me outside. I shivered.

" It'll be ok. Carlisle said that you have a particular smell." Jacob says as I quirked my eyebrows up.

" How so?" I asked as he smiled.

" The baby might have the gene due to you having the mixed smell of a shapeshifter. Smell equals you not being a snack for vampires." Jacob says as he places a hand on my belly. I looked at him and kissed him.

" Jace?" Bella's voice was like a bell. I pulled away from my Imprinter. I looked at her. Jacob and I walked the porch stairs.

" You're both still here." She exclaimed as she stood next to Edward.

" So are you. I didn't expect my own sister to be herself anymore." I say as she smiles.

" Except for the eyes." Jacob commented as he and I walked to Bella.

" I would keep my distance for now." Bella said as she had a hand up.

" I think it would be best to see how you do with us before you see Renesmee." I say as I thought of what she would think about Seth imprinting on her daughter. Bella looked confused.

" Because she is half-human. Blood running through her veins." I replied. Bella nodded and I could hear her inhale.

" Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about." Bella said as I chuckled.

" Jake, you really do stink." Bella said as I smiled.

" Jace. You're at least tolerable." Bella said as I chuckled. Edward kissed Bella's temple.

" You guys really look great together." Jacob said as I laid my head on his chest.

" Jace?" Bella asked as I looked at her. She came to me and I stiffened, but I had to relax.

" I'm so sorry. For everything, I've done. I was so jealous of the love you and Jacob showed. I was too overprotective of Jacob. I need to let it go. I know the pack will protect you." She says as I see she was being honest.

" It'll take some time, but we can work on it later." I say as she nods. I then embraced her. Bella carefully wrapped her arms around me.

" It's good to see you are both finally starting to get along." Edward called out. Bella and I chuckled. We parted and I went to Jacob's side.

" Want to come meet our daughter?" Edward told Bella. She nodded eagerly. Jacob and I went to the house. I see Seth next to Rose.

" Seth. Make sure you ease up on the whole overprotectiveness over Renesmee. I know it's the imprint." I told him. He nods and focuses on her again.

" Ok then." I said as I watched as the family greeted her. Soon she was at Rose's presence. Rose turned around, Renesmee looked at her mother and cooed. I watched as Blondie handed over Rensemee to Bella. I see Renesmee place her hand on her mother's cheek.

" What was that?" Bella asked, Edward, chuckled and looked at her.

" She showed you the first memory she has of you." He said as Bella looked astonished.

" Showed me? How?" Bella asked as she was in awe of her daughter.

" How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." Edward said as I see Bella looking at Renesmee's teeth.

" I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked. Carlisle explained her growth rate.

" All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Seth said as he looked a bit itchy.

" Seth. What did I say?" I said as Jacob held me. Seth still looked worried about Renesmee.

" What's your problem Seth?" Bella asked as she held Renesmee closer.

" Oh. Do tell her, Seth." Rosalie said as I felt afraid. Edward then took Renesmee into his arms.

" Bella, please sit." I said as she nods. I gave a look at Seth.

" Remember how Jacob imprinted on me? How he would protect me?" I asked, Bella, nodded.

" The wolves at La Push attacked. Everyone fought, Seth imprinted on Renesmee." I told her. She looked angry.

" Wait!" I exclaimed as she sat up.

" How could you!" Bella yelled at Seth. He stepped back.

" Bella? Listen! Please." I begged her. She looked at me.

" If Seth didn't imprint on Renesmee. Everyone including her would be dead. The Imprint isn't always romantic." I say as she looks to calm down.

" It can be a friend, brother, or protector. Seth I know will do anything to protect her." I told her. She looks at Renesmee then at Seth.

" Ok." Bella says as Seth nodded. The night went peacefully. Jacob is holding me on the couch and Seth is asleep on the other.

" My turn." Rose said as Bella nodded. Taking Renesmee in her arms.

" Where does she sleep?" Bella asked as Rose smiled.

" In my arms. Or Edward's or Esme's." She replied as the rest of the Cullens came in. I saw Seth awaken. Alice then walked up to Bella.

" Happy birthday." Alice exclaimed. Bella looked confused.

" I stopped aging three days ago. I don't think birthdays are a good thing to celebrate anymore." Bella says as Alice smiled.

" Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice said as she held out a key. Bella took it. Alice then leads Edward and Bella out of the house.

" I need sleep." I told Jake. We went to the room and fell asleep. I felt safe. Everything is okay.


	45. The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

I was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. I got up and saw that Bella and Edward were with the family. Seth on the side.

" I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett said as he got us. Wait for what?

" We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle said as I see Jacob come in.

" Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving."Seth said in a panicked tone.

Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle said as Seth looked a bit off.

" Seth we knew it would happen." Jacob said as I saw Seth look at me then at Edward. Seth then left. I went to the porch and smiled. Soon feeling arms around me.

" We will have to tell Charlie that you knocked me up." I said as I smiled. Jacob chuckled.

" He'll have to catch me baby." Jacob whispered as he placed a hand on my belly. Jacob and I stayed like that, enjoying each other's company till we heard yelling.

" Let's see what it's all about." I said as Jacob kissed my cheek. We walked to see Edward, Bella and Seth staring harshly at each other.

" You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Bella said in a harsh tone.

" Seth?" Jacob asked as Seth looked at him.

" No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different." Seth said as I got in front of Seth.

" Seth. What did you do?" I asked him.

" I phased in front of Charlie. I told him about the wolves and Jacob." He told me. I went wide-eyed.

" How could you?" I asked as he looked at me.

" I couldn't lose Renesmee. I know you couldn't lose your sister." Seth explained. I put my head in my hands. Pacing about as let the though swarm my head.

" Does he know about the baby inside Jace?" Bella asked as I looked at Seth.

" No. I didn't say anything. But Charlie is coming over in 10 minutes. He has been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." Seth said as Bella looked angry, but it fell to calm. The family prepped Bella for our dad's arrival.

" Jacob, it's about time we to him about our baby." I said as Jacob took my hands in his, carefully placing them on my belly.

" Alright, we'll do it together." He said as I nodded. Dad soon arrived, I saw him come up the stairs.

" Bella? Jace?" He asked us. I smiled.

" Hi, Dad." I say as Jacob is behind me. I see Bella still sitting down.

" Are you okay?" Dad asked Bella, she nodded.

" Never better. Healthy as a horse." Bella says as I smiled.

" You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?" Dad asked her.

" She wishes." I said as Dad looked at me.

" We need to talk later." Dad said as I nodded.

" After you and Bella talk." I said as Dad nodded. Jacob and I left. We stayed on the porch. I felt a little woozy, so I gripped the porch rail.

" Whoa, easy there." Jacob whispered as he held me close. I took deep breaths, letting my head steady.

" Thanks love." I whispered as I heard footsteps. I see Dad coming. I turned to him.

" So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Dad asked as I sighed.

" Dad. Don't get mad." I said as he looked at me straight.

" I'm almost eighteen. An adult." I told him, Dad nodded.

" I'm going to be moving in with Jacob." I told him. Dad nodded.

" Dad, I'm pregnant." I said as he went wide-eyed. He then looked at Jacob.

" I know what your thinking." I said as Dad continued to look at Jacob.

" I hope you are safe with him. Him being shifter whatnot." Dad said as I nodded.

" He's my everything." I said as Dad came over and hugged me. I leaned into the embrace.

" Keep her safe you hear me." Dad said as Jacob nodded. Soon we all watched as Charlie left.

" Well done, Bella. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper said as he smiled. I see Bella smile. I smiled back at her.

" I'm not sure she is a newborn." Emmett said as he smirked. Oh no, this can't end well.

" She's so tame." Emmett said as I scoffed at this.

" Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." Edward said as I see Emmett have this total ' I can take your wife in a beat down look.'. Emmett cracked his knuckles.

" Please." Emmett said in a challenging voice. Soon we were all in the backyard. I watched as Emmett was picking up a large rock. He placed it on the ground.

" Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." Edward called out. Emmett and Bella got into the position to arm wrestle.

" All right. On 3." Jasper said as I smiled. Jacob held me close.

" 1, 2, 3!" He called out. I saw them go. Emmett looked to struggle at it. Bella soon won. Emmett looked hella confused. Bella laughing and chuckling.

" Did you see that?" Bella said as she laughed. She began punching the rock apart. I see she loved the strength she had. Jacob and I went close to the ravine. Watching the water move.

" Everything is so peaceful. Sweet and peaceful." Jacob whispered as I smiled.

" I feel as if everything will eventually come to pass. We can live and breath. We have a baby to prepare for. I know we can do it." I said as I placed my hands on my belly. I wish I could feel the baby that was being sheltered into my womb.

" I love you." I whispered.


	46. The Vision Thay Frightens Us All

It's been a few days since Bella became a vampire. I watched as Renesmee play the piano with her father by her side. Jacob was by my side.

" Everything is perfect." Jacob whispered as he felt my stomach. I smiled and laid my head upon his chest. I saw Alice coming into the room holding a vase of flowers, but stopped, her gaze was as if clouded and I sat up as she proceeded to drop the vase. Jasper goes over to her and settles her as she comes to.

" What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked everyone's eyes upon the seer.

" The Volturi. They're coming for us." She said in a frightened yet serious tone. The room's feeling shifted and I shivered, Jacob's arms around me tightened.

" Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina." Alice says as I see Bella beacon Renesmee to her.

" Why?" Carlisle said as I feel afraid. What did that mean for me? I knew what it meant to know about Vampires, but it was because I was an Imprint to a shapeshifter. I get up and get out of the room, the stress alone could make me lose my baby. I go to the porch and proceed to throw up. Feeling a hand on my back rubs in a circular motion to help.

" That's it, let it out." Jacob's soothing voice calmed me down enough to have dry heaving. I sit on the board and Jacob looks into my eyes.

" What does it mean Jacob?" I asked as I felt hot tears going down my face. He then brought me into his arms, I cried, letting the fear-filled tears escape from my eyes. Jacob rocked me back and forth to try to calm my worry, but it just made it worse. I was in his arms, but the thought of my in-laws slaughtered like pigs kept the tears going.

" It's ok. I got you." Jacob whispers as he keeps his hold upon me. I feel all my emotions shift from complete sadness to just utter emptiness. I looked up at Jacob and placed a kiss upon his lips. He pulls me closer and I snuggled into his warmth.

" It'll be ok." Jacob whispered, I nodded and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. We soon got up and Bella alongside Edward came to Jacob and I.

" What's going on?" I asked as Bella sighed.

" The Volturi believe Renesmee's an is an immortal child. So we are going to have our friends help us, our vampiric friends." Edward says as I feel Jacob keeping me from falling, in fact, lifts me bridal style.

" Is she ok?" Bella asked as she moved a piece of my hair, most likely seeing my tear stricken face.

" She will be. I have her." Jacob whispered as I rested my head against his neck, inhaling his smell. Jacob then carried me inside into the bedroom. I laid down curled up. Jacob sits on the floor next to the bed.

" They won't get you." Jacob whispered as I looked at him. I proceeded to cover myself with the blanket. Letting my mind wonder at why they would want to destroy the Cullens for a simple misunderstanding? I just let my mind calm, however, it felt wrong that this was happening.

" I'm scared I'm going to lose you." I say as Jacob caresses my cheek.

" It'll be alright." Jacob says as I drift into sleep.

_I see a white wolf staring._


	47. Holiday Comfort

It's been a few days and the Cullens are prepping for the confrontation with the Volturi. Alice and Jasper fled without telling anyone, but I have been stationed here at my father's home. Bella dropped Jacob, Seth and Renesmee off to keep me company.

" You ok?"Jacob asked as he held me from behind, hands on my belly.

" Just a bit nervous is all." I replied as he placed his head on my neck. Feeling his presence alone made me feel safe. I see Dad and Sue prepping dinner for tomorrow. It felt good that Dad found someone to keep him busy from anything to be afraid of.

" Why you being so attentive?" I asked as Jacob just chuckled.

" Am I not like this always?" He asked as I chuckled, placing a hand in his hair and rubbing the area.

" I know Bella is doing something, but I can't help but feel worried about what she is doing." I say as Jacob wolfishly huffs.

" Don't go all sourwolf on me." I say as I turned to him. Jacob quirked his eyebrow before I kissed his nose. He smirks and picks me up, I yelped in shock as he spins me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Don't drop me! I'm carrying precious cargo!" I cry out as he laughs at me. Soon stopping he presses a kiss upon my nose.

" You are precious cargo. You are carrying an extra passenger." Jacob says as he sets me down on my bed. It was fairly late, I got myself in my pjs and got under the covers.

" Get some rest." Jacob whispered. I shut my eyes and let sleep take over.

_I was in a forest with Jacob Wolf by my side. I had a huge belly._

_" It's all perfect." I whispered, Jacob Wolf let out a howl and more howls echoed. I never felt safer._

" Wakey wakey Jacey." Jacob's voice was clear as my eyes opened. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jacob placed a kiss upon my cheek and helped me out of bed. We headed downstairs to see Sue, Dad, Bella, Seth, and Renesmee all in the living room. Edward looked at me and nodded. I sat down with Jacob.

" Present time! Let's go! Seth, Leah, stop eating. Seth, you start. Get it going." Dad said as I see Jacob handing me a small box. I open it and it holds a moonstone necklace.

" It's beautiful." I say as I felt tears in my eyes. Jacob puts it on me and I can't help but feel loved.

" Just like you." Jacob says as he placed a kiss upon my forehead. The rest of the day was presents, food and love. Jacob and I went to bed holding one another.

" Soon I will have to go with them. They'll need all the wolves they can get." Jacob whispered. I nodded and cuddled with him, sleeping soundly.


	48. Homecoming

It's been a few days since the Cullens and the Wolves left, I was stationed at Emily's. I was on the couch curled up in a blanket.

" They'll come home, Jace." Emily said as I felt a tear going down my cheek.

" I know." I replied as I felt Emily place a pillow behind me. I held myself in a calm way. Remembering what Jacob told me the day before he left to defend the Cullens.

**_" How long do we have?" I asked as he sighed._**

**_" Today." He said as I got out of bed and got dressed._**

**_" We have today, let's spend time together. You and me." Jacob whispered as I smiled. We went to a clearing, Jacob was in his wolf form curled around me. My hand on my belly rubbing it._**

**_" You need to come back in one piece, Sam too, hell everyone needs to come back in one piece." I say as Jacob whimpers._**

**_" I'll be safe and sound at Emily's, no one is going to hurt me." I whispered as my back was against his furry body._**

" Please come home in one piece." I whispered as I closed my eyes and carefully fell asleep.

_I heard the growling of wolves and vampires fighting. I see wolves tearing into vampires and the bloodsuckers tearing into some of the Cullens. I see a russet wolf tackling one of the enemies. He looks up to one and whimpers._

_" JACOB!" I cried out, I felt my bones shift. I felt bigger and tackled the vampire tearing into it. I felt powerful. I growled and saw in my enemy's eyes I was a large white wolf with red eyes. I felt arms around me. I twisted and snapped the enemy's neck. I turned to a whimper and saw Jacob Wolf's body on the floor dead._

_**I'll kill you all** I growled as I tore into them more and more. Blind rage blew through me. It was welcoming._

I awoke to the sound of howling. I threw the blanket off of me and walked outside. I saw him.

" Jake!" I exclaimed as he let out a loud howl. I ran to him, not caring I was barefoot. I embraced him. He lets out a rumble.

" I missed you so fucking much." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. He huffed before placing his large head near my belly.

" We missed you." I say as he let out a happy huff. He walked me to the cabin and I got him some shorts.

" Here." I say as he takes them into his mouth. I watched him go behind a tree. He appeared in a few minutes and I ran to him. He smiled and held me. I kissed his loving lips.

" Everything go ok?" I asked as Jacob nodded.

" I'm glad." I say as Jacob carried me inside. He held me close, I welcomed my Imprinter back with open arms.


	49. Finally At Peace

It's been about a week since everyone came home. Jacob and I watched from inside the Cullens house as they said goodbye to their allies.

" I'm glad everything is back to our normal." I said I felt Jacob against my back. I see Jasper waving off his friends and Renesmee with Seth by her side; talking to the Amazons.

" It's at peace now." Jacob whispered as he came to my side and we went to the porch. My niece smiles and waves at me. I go down the stairs to her. I carefully take her hand as I see Jacob go to Edward. I placed Renesmee's hand upon my cheek.

_Is the baby inside you healthy? _She asked me in my mind. I smiled and got down to her level.

" Yes." I said as she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. We parted, I see Jacob smiling at me.

" You love Jacob don't you?" Renesmee asked as we walked towards both Jacob and Edward.

" Very much." I replied as I smiled. Renesmee runs into Edward's arms. I see my sister as Jacob brings me into a hug. Bella smiled at me, her eyes were golden like the Cullens. I smiled as she nodded at me.

" Hey." Bella says as she smiled. I watched as Bella lifts Renesmee's hand to her cheek. Bella smiles as Renesmee smiles more.

" Yeah. We're all gonna be together now." Bella replied to her daughter. I smiled as I felt Jacob place a kiss upon my cheek.

" No more wars. Peace is upon us." I whispered as Jacob kissed my forehead.

" The Wolves will still keep La Push safe." Jacob whispered. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. I soon felt Jacob lifting me up into his arms, wrapping my arms around him.

" See you around Bella." I said as I seem her smile in Edward's arms. Jacob carries me to the ravine then phases.

" You are my happiness Jacob." I whispered, he huffed and I got on his back. He growls and howls before wolf running into the forest. Holding on as I feel the wind in my hair. It was as if running at such fast speed, yet everything was clear. We soon get back to La Push and go to our meadow.

" It's perfect." I whispered as I got off Jacob's back. He huffed and laid down. I laid on him, Jacob placed his large head on my lap. O placed my hand on Jacob's head, he huffs.

" You're everything to me." I said as Jacob looked up at me and got up, he went behind a tree.

" You are more perfect to me." Jacob says as he comes out wearing shorts. I smiled and got in his lap.

" I can't wait for the baby." I whispered as Jacob smiled.

" I can't wait either." He replied before we kissed. Everything felt perfect, Nothing could be better.


	50. The Means To An End

It's been a decent eight years since everything happened. I watched as Leah sat at the water's edge with my son. I rubbed my five-month pregnancy belly.

" Hey baby girl." Jacob whispered to me. I just smiled and felt his arms around me.

" Hey." I whispered as Jacob placed a kiss upon my forehead before placing a kiss upon my lips. We parted, Jacob's hand goes right for my belly.

" I'm glad Leah imprint on Ryan." I said as Jacob smirked at me.

" Of course. You being in labour for over ten hours and our son is born. Sets eyes on Leah, now she's his protector." Jacob whispered as I smiled.

" Does he have the gene? That's the real question." I asked as I rubbed my belly.

" We won't know for a while." Jacob whispered before sitting down by my side.

" I know." I whispered as I see Leah smiling at Ryan.

" Everything is perfect." Jacob whispered as I laid back in his arms. I had everything I ever wanted in life.

" I'm missing Bella a bit." I said as I looked at Jacob. Bella and the Cullens have moved away, Seth with them. They are to return soon.

" It'll be ok, you'll see Bella soon. Seth included, you can't forget about them." Jacob whispered as I smiled. Seth's face came into my mind and I can't help but feel happy for that boy.

" I have you to protect our family." I say as I place a hand on his cheek. Jacob smiled at me then placed a kiss upon my cheek.

" I'm glad that everything worked for us in our favor ." I say as I turned to him. Jacob smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

" It will always work for us." Jacob says as he looked into my eyes.

" Ms. Black." Jacob says in a sensual voice. I couldn't help but feel the ring upon my finger shine upon me.

" I love you." I whispered as Jacob placed me in his lap. He carefully rubs my stomach as I placed my nose against his neck, inhaling his smell.

" I love you more." Jacob whispered against me.

" I feel at peace with how our lives turned out." Jacob whispered as I smiled, holding him as he crossed his legs. He holds me in a nest-like way. I accept it and I love it.

" I wouldn't change it." I say as I felt a small kick from our baby girl growing inside me.

" Neither would I. My love." I whispered as I placed my head against Jacob's chest. That's how I left it at, nothing more to give as I last spoke those verbal words.

Honestly, I never would have changed my life. Without Jacob, I never would have found peace. Everything was at peace. A means to an end. It was because I was The Wolf's Imprint.


End file.
